Desde Alfa hasta Omega
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Hasta que punto se puede mantener viva la esperanza si te han herido demasiadas veces como para contarlas...? La historia de una ARPÍA que volvió a ser SIRENA. Incesto / Leah x Seth
1. Prefacio

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun (v.v como la envidio...)**_

* * *

_**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**by Hana Hime_

**Prefacio**

**Leah**

Siempre me supuse una persona fuerte y muy simpática de hecho. Fue hasta que me demostraron lo contrario y de la peor manera, que perdí la esperanza… la esperanza de tener una vida junto a la persona que más amaba, la esperanza de ser amada con la misma intensidad con la que yo amé, la esperanza de encajar en un grupo al que pertenecía casi como quien diría por puro (y maldito, si me permiten) azar.

Cuando alguien pierde la esperanza (creo yo), se sume en un estado que, si bien no es el de la total desesperación, sabe tan bien como que el sol sale por el Este, que no es feliz. Es un estado de agridulce resignación que siempre relacioné con sorber las propias lágrimas en silencio… como dejarse mecer por las aguas frías del dolor…

Pero yo no me sentía de ese modo… todo lo contrario… sentía como si quisiera partirle el cuello a la persona que malditamente me había quitado la esperanza, esperen, ¿dije quitado? Quise decir _arrancado_. Porque eso había pasado… la esperanza había arraigado fuertes raíces dentro de mí, así que cuando se la llevó, pueden imaginarse lo doloroso que fue.

Así que pensándolo de esa manera… un poco retorcida, si… ¿qué podía yo pensar? ¿Que nunca tuve _verdadera_ esperanza? ¿O que realmente no me la habían arrancado del todo?

Si lo piensan, se darán cuenta de que es muy difícil que una persona que haya sufrido eso pueda volver a tener esperanza… pero la vida es _perra_… siempre lo he sospechado… porque hace que inevitablemente uno se vuelva a esperanzar, y lo que es peor… con una esperanza aún mayor y a la vez más frágil…

Jacob ya me lo había advertido… la vida apesta (más que un maldito chupasangre si se me permite)… y encima te mata…

* * *

**Hola a todos!!! Aquí les hago entrega de esta pequeña intro a una historia que se me ocurrió al darle vueltas al asunto de la _Imprimación _de nuestros queridos licántropos (o debería decir metamorfos?) de Twilight.  
Aviso desde ya, para que nadie me venga con quejas después, que esto tendrá Incesto... exacto señores, _Habemus Incesto_ (como pega el latín XDXD), además de que dejaré por sentadas las parejas que irán apareciendo, estas son principalmente:  
-Bella x Edward  
-Jacob x Renesmee  
Si no les agradan estas parejas, les recomiendo que no lean los siguientes capis o utilicen la autocensura XDXD****  
Trataré de no dejarla tan abandonada... ya que realmente me entusiasmé con esta historia... creo que podré continuarla mejor después de que rinda mi último exam.. jejeje... así que ya saben.. recen mucho para que salga bien, así me inspiro y escribo más!!! jajajaja**

Se agradecen las opiniones...  
y recuerden, por cada vez que pulsen el _Go _una Bella es besada por su Edward, alguna de esas le toca a ustedes ;)  


**Kisses!!!**

**Hana**


	2. El rosa apesta

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun (v.v como la envidio...)**_

* * *

_**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**__by Hana Hime_

**El rosa apesta**

**Leah**

Genial, simplemente genial… como si necesitaran mucho para agriarme la existencia…

Ahí estaba yo, presenciando la feliz y rosadita vida que tenían todos. La nueva chupasangre con el ex-masoquista sosteniendo a la semi-cosa de mi 'Oh, todo poderoso' líder irradiaban suficiente felicidad como para que me dieran arcadas, pero no bastando con eso, parecía que la contagiaran.  
El gorila y La Barbie se revolcaban y empujaban amorosamente (puaj!), tratando de tirar al otro al río que corría al costado de la cueva de las sanguijuelas. El 'cara de nada' y la 'medio duende' jugaban a emboscarse como lo habían hecho aquella vez que nos "enseñaron" en el claro. Incluso el doctorcete estaba algo distinto. Tenía a su mujer, a la que no pude ponerle un apodo desagradable (juro que se parece a mi madre y no estoy loca!!), tomada de la mano y la miraba como si fuera la primera vez, a pesar de que yo sabía que se conocían desde hace casi 70 años!!  
Podía decirse que el amor flotaba en el aire, y era lejía para mí.

Yo sabía que no lo hacían a propósito… que no me restregaban su inmunda felicidad adrede… pero era tan fácil dirigir mi odio hacia ellos…

Cierto era que mi salud mental había mejorado desde el cambio de manada. Jacob entendía (o mejor dicho, alguna vez _entendió_) la infinidad de mi dolor, por lo que sabía si debía actuar o no, y cómo actuar cuando llegaba a mi límite.  
Pero la antigua Leah parecía tan lejana ya… casi inalcanzable… tanto como si hubiera muerto para darle lugar a una BRUJA, a una ARPÍA, porque sabía que era eso… solo una ARPÍA podía desear que la felicidad de los otros acabara, solo una _maldita_ ARPÍA podía querer que los demás sufrieran como ella…

Maldito fuera Sam por arruinar mi vida!!! Si no hubiera pasado… si él no hubiera… si no fuera TAN feliz con Emily…

Excusas… excusas, EXCUSAS!!! La única culpable era yo… mi maldita genética y yo. Ambas empeñadas en arruinar mi existencia y la de los demás…  
Cuántas cosas había perdido por culpa de la licantropía ya?? Mi felicidad, mi vida, mi Sam, mi Emily, mi futuro, mi esperanza, mi belleza, mi todo…  
Agradecía a mis pocas estrellas que Jacob pasara más tiempo como humano desde que conoció a Nessie y que yo pudiera tener el suficiente control como para no deprimirme de esta manera con Seth cerca… ellos eran los únicos a los que no quería am- dije quería?? No, ellos dos eran los únicos a los que no _podía permitirme_ amargar, además de mi madre que de a poco reencausaba su vida… con el padre de la vampira, bastante conveniente…

Era tan contrastante la felicidad de los que me rodeaban como mi actual estado de ánimo, como lo era el claro, del bosque oscuro en donde estaba oculta.  
Me pregunté al verlos tan felices… desde el fondo de mi corazón, si alguna vez volvería a ser feliz… aunque fuera un tercio de lo que ellos lo eran…  
Tonta Leah… no te esperances…  
_-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde eh?? _–preguntó Seth directo a mi cabeza… así que estaba cerca… hace cuanto que estaba escuchándome?!  
_-Solo la última parte… hará cosa de 1 minuto…  
_Ok, podía vivir con eso…  
_-Voy para allá…_-pensó y sentí la acelerada que pegaron sus patas.  
_-Bueno, ven enano…  
__-No me digas así!!!  
__-Lo que digas… E-N-A-N-O…  
__-Ya verás cuando esté allí LEAH!!!_- después de decir eso, sentí como aceleraba más y más… y cómo sonreía al pensar en una riña amistosa conmigo… su hermana… la ARPÍA…

Y nuevamente agradecí a mis estrellas, porque no importaba que tan enojada/deprimida estuviera… Seth siempre estaba allí para "alegrarme" el día…

* * *

**Que no les de un infarto!!! Si, soy yo!!! actualizando en un tiempo menor a MESES!!! jajajajaja  
Como les dije, me gusta mucho esta historia... y trataré de tomarme mi tiempo con ella... porque quiero desarrollar bien la relación de estos dos... nada de besarse en los primeros capis!!! XDXD lo siento si esperaban eso... pero creo que lo disfrutarán tanto o más que yo...  
Siento mucho hacerlos esperar con las otras historias... así como los tengo nerviosos a ustedes, los tengo nerviosos a mis viejos porque me viene la inspi' cuando tendría que estar estudiando... XDXD  
****  
Espero que les vaya gustando...**

**Muchos kissesss!!!**

Hana

**P.D.: recuerden que por cada Review, es creado un/a hermoso/a vampiro/a que podría terminar siendo de ustedes ;)**


	3. La mujer del agua

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun (v.v como la envidio...)**_

* * *

_**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**by Hana Hime_

**La mujer del agua**

**Leah**

Odio las _fotografías_, se los juro, realmente las detesto… las aborrezco con toda mi alma. Y si hay algo que odio aún más que a las fotografías, son los _espejos_… espejos de vidrio, espejos de agua, espejos oculares… cualquier cosa que llegara a reflejar mi rostro.

Miré nuevamente mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo de bordes azules floreados y sentí tantas ganas de romperlo como siempre lo hacía si encontraba uno… solo que esta vez me contuve. Mi mamá sabía que no era fácil para mí, por lo que jamás había un espejo en casa, en ninguna de las habitaciones, ni siquiera en el baño…  
La culpa fue mía por hurgar en sus cajones para buscar no-sé-qué-cosa que me había pedido… debía de ser el único de la casa, debía de ser de mi mamá… y por lo oculto que estaba, debía de ser algo importante para ella… miré a ambos lados, más por costumbre que otra cosa, ya que podía oír la respiración más cercana a 2 kilómetros, y lo olfatee levemente.

Bingo.

Este era un efluvio que conocía… y bastante bien de hecho. Charlie. Era un regalo del padre de "Bells" como la llamaba Jake. _From Charlie to Sue_.

Y ante tal revelación quise tener la fuerza para poder romperlo. Pero en lugar de eso lo guardé en el cajón y huí. Salí corriendo de mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Me dirigí al bosque y antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos en la hierba ya estaba entrando en fase.

_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

Todo el maldito mundo estaba siguiendo con su vida… incluso los dos miembros más recientes de la manada de Sam habían _imprimado_ a alguien… en cualquier momento Seth imprimaría a alguien ó sería imprimado y estaría sola… totalmente sola.

Realmente lo estaba intentando, lo juro… ponía todo mi esfuerzo en volver a ser la de antes, en ser la Leah confidente, alegre, simpática, agradable, tranquila… esperanzada, idiota, idealista y por sobre todo enamoradiza… y era exasperante. Y era difícil. Pero no imposible… al menos de eso quería convencerme.

Corrí más… y más… más allá de la zona que los Quiloutes protegíamos… más allá de la zona de los chupasangre. Tan lejos como fuera posible. Ahora entendía como se sintió Jacob cuando recibió la noticia de que la chica vampiro iba a casarse. Entendía realmente por primera vez la gran necesidad que tuvo de escapar… de no salir de fase, dejando al animal dominar el cuerpo y la mente. Alejando el dolor. Así también recordé las palabras que le dije antes de que se marchara y me prometí darle una disculpa. Este sufrimiento no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.  
Corrí y corrí… tratando de no pensar, de no sentir, simplemente de huir de esa felicidad ajena que parecía burlarse de mí.

No sé cuanto tiempo corrí… miré al cielo a través de las copas de los árboles y debían de ser cerca de las siete de la tarde… y mi estómago lo confirmó con un gruñido de hambre.  
Clavé las garras en la tierra húmeda y cerré los ojos, enfocando mis sentidos en la caza. Escuché cada caída de hoja del bosque, el paso del río cercano, los peces saltando en el agua, los grillos que empezaban a asomar a cantar, los pequeños pájaros con sus cantos desiguales y lo que más me interesaba. Un corazón bombeando sangre. El ruido de unas grandes pisadas sobre las hojas caídas y la tierra. La respiración desigual de algo… un animal grande.  
Ahora me concentré en el olor. El olor a resina, a descomposición de hojas y seres muertos, el olor del agua dulce del río, el olor de los diferentes árboles, el efluvio de los pequeños roedores y el olor de ese gran animal. Un venado.  
Bueno… seguía sin agradarme mucho la idea de comer animales, pero cada vez era mejor en eso de "dejarme llevar" por el animal, como decía Jacob.  
Puse en "off" mi sesera humana y le di el "ok" a la bestia.

Antes de que contara tres, ya tenía al pobre venado entre mis garras y dientes, dando su último aliento, sirviendo a la cadena alimenticia, como quieran decirle.  
Puaj puaj puaj… si hay algo peor que la carne cruda… es el hecho de que me guste… ahora entiendo un poco (solo, un POCO) a la chica vampiro cuando le dieron sangre siendo humana y le pareció rica…  
Del venado no quedó nada… y saciada mi hambre, dejé que los pensamientos que estaba tratando de frenar acudieran a mi mente.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Mi madre deseaba que me quedara en casa, igual Seth y Jacob… pero ¿Era eso lo mejor? Quedarme en un lugar donde sufriría más de lo necesario no era justo para mí ni para los demás… ya estaba realmente harta de que al pensar en mí pensaran en una molestia.  
Sentía que no pertenecía del todo a mi hogar, como si fuera una extraña, una persona non grata en mi propia casa… esa persona a la que había que contentar, frente a la que había que actuar para apaciguar.  
Si La Push no era mi lugar… ¿A dónde ir? Pregunta difícil… no nos daban una de las mejores educaciones en la escuela de la reserva, por lo cual mis probabilidades de entrar en una buena universidad eran pocas… además de que no tenía dinero como para entrar a una, y no era muy buena en las tareas manuales tampoco, se me daba por dejar caer las cosas o romperlas con facilidad. Era una verdadera patosa en esas cosas. Conclusión, muy pocas probabilidades de conseguir empleo o seguir una carrera fuera de la ciudad, ya que en La Push y en Forks no había universidades o empleos para los que sirviera. Diablos…

¿Había algo más desesperante que esto? Mi posible futuro frustrado por mi origen. No era la primera vez que lamentaba esto… o sea Do you remember la licantropía?? O yeah… haber nacido EN La Push y JUSTO cuando aparecieron los chupasangre había sido mi error.  
Aún recordaba la noche en que, contando las leyendas de la tribu, comprendí la enormidad del _problema_, aunque a Jake no le gustaba que le llamara así. Eran dos espíritus los que estaban dentro de mí, el animal y el humano, pero a la vez eran uno. Tan intrincadamente enredados y fusionados que jamás se separarían.

Lo que era aún peor, era el hecho de que empecé a plantearme preguntas que serían realmente insólitas para el resto de la humanidad. ¿Sería yo la primera mujer loba? ¿Era algo natural ó justo se dio por la peculiaridad de que era menopáusica a mis 20 tiernos años? ¿Sería diferente mi desarrollo del resto de la manada por ser mujer? ¿Nunca jamás podría tener hijos ó podría si dejara la licantropía? ¿Alguna vez alguien me imprimaría o yo imprimaría a alguien? Dado el supuesto caso de que pudiera tener hijos luego de dejar la licantropía, ¿Heredarían mi _pequeño problema peludo_?

_¡No! _

No, no podía permitirlo. Jamás condenaría a alguien más a esto. Mucho menos a mis hijos, si es que existía la posibilidad de que pudiera tenerlos.  
Eso iba directamente en contra de la esencia misma de la manada, ya que supuestamente lo que se buscaba era la supervivencia del gen. Por eso la búsqueda de la compañera se reducía a simple predisposición genética.

_¡DIOS!_

No importa por donde lo mires, la cosa apesta. Y pensar en eso, solo lo hace peor. Lo mejor sería que pensara en esto en otro momento.

Comencé a andar lentamente hacía donde sentía el efluvio del agua y me encontré a la orilla del río. Revertí la fase. Miré mis tobillos y solté una hermosa lista de maldiciones que hubiera hecho sonrojar a un marinero. Era obvio que en mi rápida escapada ni siquiera me había percatado de que no llevaba mi atado de ropa en los tobillos. Totalmente desnuda me di cuenta de que no tendría que preocuparme. Los demás miembros de la manada ya me habían visto en contadas ocasiones y no se les había movido un pelo y no había nadie a los alrededores como para preocuparme por taparme.  
Me arrodillé sobre la arena y tomé agua entre mis manos. Estaba helada, tanto el agua como la arena, pero eso era algo que no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Mi cuerpo era tan caliente que hasta podrías freír un huevo encima. El agua resbaló por mis labios, limpiando los rastros de sangre que caían por mi mentón. Quedé abstracta al ver el líquido rojizo caer por mi cuerpo, mezcla de la sangre del venado y el agua de río. Sin darme cuenta seguí el rojizo flujo por mi cuerpo hasta el río y quedé prendada de lo que allí vi.

Mi propio rostro me miraba desde allí.

Nuevamente la Leah del espejo me buscaba. Me miraba con esos opacos y vacíos ojos negros que parecían más los de un animal hambriento que a los de una chica. Su rostro sin el más mínimo rastro de delicadeza, casi andrógino. Más hombre que mujer, más animal que humano.  
No había nada que rescatar en ese rostro. En MI rostro. Nada que hiciera voltear a un hombre, nada que consiguiera conmover a alguien. Absolutamente nada.  
Nadie jamás me amaría, nadie jamás me diría que era mínimamente bonita, nadie voltearía para mirarme, nadie me miraría de la manera en que el vampiro miraba a Bella, en la forma que Sam miraba a Emily, de la manera que Charlie miraba a Sue.

- ¡¡Arrggg!!-gruñí adentrándome en el agua helada, golpeando una y otra vez, deformando y destruyendo el reflejo que parecía mirarme con sorna.-¡Te odio! ¡Eres inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Horrible!-grité como posesa. Había perdido el control de mis emociones por completo. -¡Te odio!-grité por última vez antes de sentir como unas fuertes manos atrapaban las mías. Volteé mi rostro con toda la intención de matar al que había osado verme desnuda y encima detenerme. Le iba a demostrar lo que una loba enojada podía hacer cuando caí en cuenta de quien era.

-¡Tú...! ¡No! ¡¿Seth?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Noo…!- grité atropellada e incoherentemente. Forcejeé inútilmente para que me soltara, solo para lograr que él me abrazara.

-Ya estoy aquí… ya pasó… aquí estoy Leah… ya pasó…-me arrulló una y otra vez. Su presencia sirvió como calmante y simplemente olvidé todo. El río, el frío, la desnudez, La Push, Sam, el universo entero. Lloré entre sus brazos como nunca me permití hacerlo. Como una niña, sin reparos, lloré a gota suelta un largo rato. Mi garganta y mis ojos se secaron y simplemente hipaba aferrándome a él.

Cuando volvió a hablar, casi di un respingo.

-Nunca vuelvas a decirlo… -susurró, pero lo hizo tan convincentemente que parecía una orden del Alpha.- Nunca vuelvas a decir esas cosas… no eres inútil, mucho menos horrible… Leah, te prohíbo que te odies… -quise reír con la sola idea de que Seth me prohibiera algo, pero preferí callarme- eres la persona más hermosa y buena que he conocido… es solo que no te das cuenta…

Me alejó suavemente de sus brazos sin llegar a soltarme y apuntó al agua.

-Observa… Yo no veo nada horrible allí…-susurró con una voz extraña que no parecía la de él.

Un extraño impulso me hizo taparme con los brazos y mirar lo que él me había indicado. Era mi reflejo, pero a la vez no lo era.

La mujer del agua tenía el cabello largo y negro, y le caía como una cascada por los hombros, la espalda y el pecho. Sus labios eran carnosos y de un color coral raro y llamativo para su tono de piel. Esos ojos no eran ni opacos ni vacíos. Eran de un color gris plateado y eran brillantes como perlas negras. Las oscuras pestañas eran increíblemente largas y sus delgadas cejas delineaban a la perfección sus ojos.

Era exóticamente hermosa. Era yo.

El descubrimiento me dejó pasmada. Simplemente no podía pronunciar palabra. Pero no fue necesario.  
-Eres hermosa Leah. Así que por favor… no vuelvas a decir idioteces… ¿Ok?

-¿Co-cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-pregunté. Realmente me ponía nerviosa el tono de voz que usó para decirme _Hermosa_. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada y nunca lo haría.

-Te sentí cuando estabas en fase… y sentí que estabas… mal…-su cara se contrajo al decir esa palabra, como si lo hubiera abofeteado.- Así que decidí seguirte… callé mis pensamientos y traté de reducir al máximo mi lado humano. Así llegué aquí sin que te percataras…-de pronto su rostro entero se sonrojó.  
Confusa intenté encontrar la razón de ello y cuando lo encontré, empecé a gritar de nuevo.  
-¡Me viste! ¡Idiota degenerado! ¡Te voy a…!- quedé muda al instante al comprender otra cosa-Estoy desnuda…-un silencio sepulcral nos invadió y ambos nos sonrojamos al mismo momento- ¡Suéltame! ¡Vete de aquí!-empecé a golpearlo.

-¡Ya-ya voy! ¡Aww! ¡Leah! ¡Eso duele! ¡Leah!-lloriqueó cubriéndose la cabeza para protegerse de mis puños y las piedras que le lanzaba, mientras se alejaba a la orilla.

-¡Veteeeee!-grité por última vez antes de percatarme de que no tenía nada con que cubrirme. Iba a largar otra hermosa lista de puteadas cuando descubrí que sobre una roca de la orilla, Seth había dejado una muuuy larga camiseta suya color negra.

-No te preocupes, no estoy mirando… -dijo de espaldas.

Me acerqué lentamente y me la puse.

-Gracias Seth…-dije en un susurro. Esto era bastante embarazoso.

-De nada…-sonrió volteándose a ver.

-¡Seth!-grité bajándome más la remera.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-dijo volteándose rápidamente- Yo iré primero a casa… tomate el tiempo que quieras… pero vuelve antes de la cena ¿De acuerdo?

-Si… allí estaré.

Seth se alejó y me pareció escuchar una risita suya antes de irse.

Comprendí mientras sentía como Seth entraba en fase, que jamás me iría de La Push hasta que él encontrara a su compañera… no lo dejaría solo, de la misma manera en que él no me había dejado a mí. Por más doloroso que fuera, no me iría de su lado.

Una calma que no reconocí se adueñó de mí y a la vez una pequeña frustración. Ninguna chica, por más imprimación que hubiera de por medio, sería lo suficientemente buena para mi Seth… pero bueno… aún tenía tiempo como para digerir la idea.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, aquí está... el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero los esté atrapando.  
Personalmente, encuentro al personaje de Leah muy interesante. Sabiendo por experiencia la inseguridad que puede adquirir una al ser rechazada o estando en esos momentos de melancolía, es necesario que, a veces, alguien nos abra los ojos.  
Así mismo, es durísimo ver como las demás personas a tu alrededor siguen con su vida, mientras uno se estanca, ya sea por miedos, odios, problemas o simplemente por la comfusión. Más díficil que soportarlo, es hacerlo sin sentir envidia.  
**** Este capítulo empieza a demostrar en cambio en la relación de ambos. El primer paso es que ambos se dan cuenta de que además de hermanos, son hombre y mujer... ;) si leen con atención se van a dar cuenta de ciertas señales...**

** Espero hayan pasado felices pascuas!!!!**

** Muchos x.o.x.o.**

** Hana ^^**


	4. De mal en peor

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun (v.v como la envidio...)**_

* * *

_**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**by Hana Hime_

**De mal en peor  
**

**Leah**

Llueve. Lluvia en Forks. Para variar. Yupii…  
A veces realmente debía darle la razón a Bella y apoyar su afirmación. Forks, en la península de Olympic, en el Estado de Washington, _realmente_ parecía un planeta extraterrestre. ¡Hasta la maldita lluvia parecía verde! La ciudad entera, sino ya toda la península, tenía el aspecto de vivero lleno de helechos mojados. Agua en el cielo, agua en la tierra, agua en el aire, en el cabello, en la piel… -"en los calzones"- agregó mi sarcasmo que, curiosamente, tenía la forma de un pequeño _Jake_ con orejitas de lobo.  
Una de las partes "no bonitas" de ser un lobo (si, había **más**) era tener el oído superdesarrollado. Lo que serían gotitas copiosas de agua, parecían grandes pedazos de granizo _derrumba-techos_ para mis oídos.  
Los ronquidos de Sethy no ayudaban para nada al dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a formarse en mi sesera. Volteé a verlo y ahí estaba, despatarrado en el sofá del living, todo demasiado pequeño para él, ya fuera el sofá ó el living. Todo en Seth hacía crecido. Y bien rápido. Ya casi alcanzaba el metro noventa y cinco, dejando mi modesto metro ochenta y tres por el suelo. Yo era la mayor en edad, pero Seth ya parecía haber olvidado eso por completo. Su voz era varios tonos más grave de lo que era hacía un año. Era más bien larguirucho, pero sin ser enclenque, de eso NADA. Era piel, hueso y músculo, ni un solo gramo de grasa a pesar de que, como la mayoría de los muchachos de La Push, comía como vaca sin pastar hace meses.  
Cabeceé de repente al sentir un pinchazo en la frente, en medio de los ojos. Realmente me dolía mucho la cabeza. Miré alrededor de la casa, como si por allí estuviera la solución (como un taladro por ejemplo, tal vez con un agujero se solucionaría todo) y, para mi sorpresa y felicidad, la encontré (no el taladro). La pequeña radio estaba como llamándome. Prácticamente corrí hacia ella, la encendí y la dejé en la primera estación que no tenía interferencia. Estaba terminando una canción country y empezaba otra más bien depre y medio anticuada.  
Sonidos como de pequeños repiques de metal, una guitarra, y un lento piano. Me apoyé contra el marco de la ventana, como ida. _Ojala_ se llamaba el tema… la voz de la mujer, torturada, se metió debajo de mi piel.

_**Ojala que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan  
Para que no las puedas convertir en cristal  
Ojala que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que baja por tu cuerpo…**_

_Sam…_ pensé casi al instante... En su cuerpo, que tantas noches me había arropado como una manta. En sus músculos firmes, en sus brazos protectores. En su aliento salado y masculino.  
Imaginé todo su magnífico cuerpo cubierto por gotas de agua fría. Se veía tan malditamente apetitoso. -_No… por favor no…_-rogó mi corazón sintiendo que comenzaba a rasgarse otra vez por la fuerza de un deseo indiferente al hecho que no era correspondido.

_**Ojala que la luna pueda salir sin ti  
Ojala que la tierra no te bese los pasos.**_

_-Ojala… ojala ella no sepa tocarle como lo hacía yo…_-gruñó un malsano orgullo de hembra.  
Sofoqué un grito con las manos al darme cuenta del rumbo de mis pensamientos. Además de horribles, denigrantes… eran inútiles. No importaba lo que Emily hiciera, para Sam, no había otra cosa en el mundo que no fuera ella. Emily era hermosa, y aún si no lo fuera para los demás, para ÉL lo sería.

_**Ojala se te acabe la mirada constante,  
La palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta**_

A mi pesar, por mi mente pasaron destellos, recuerdos de él que había tratado de ahogar hacía tanto tiempo… Pensé en su maravillosa sonrisa que parecía derretir los glaciares, que parecía calentar todo… incluso a mí, la princesa del hielo. En las palabras que me susurraba y gemía cuando hacíamos el amor. Nunca más nadie volvería a decirme esas deliciosas y excitantes palabras que me hacían estremecer hasta los huesos…

_**Ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto:****  
Una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve  
Ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,**_

_Si, por favor…_-gimoteó la parte menos noble de mí misma. Sería tan sencillo y a la vez tan doloroso… pero tan simple… Si Sam no estuviera… si su existencia se redujera a la nada… si todo recuerdo de cada caricia, de cada palabra, de cada mirada, de cada encuentro, de cada momento, de cada magnífico pedazo de su cuerpo se disolviera en el éter yo sería…

A quién mierda le miento? YO sería desdichada… porque YO aún le quería… y queriéndolo de ESA estúpida e insensata manera… le deseaba felicidad… y lo ODIABA con la misma intensidad.

_**Para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre  
****En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones  
Ojala que no pueda tocarte mil canciones.**_

_No. Esa frase no está bien…_-coordinó mi cerebro. Lo analicé durante unos minutos y me di cuenta de que… tenía razón. Yo ya no pensaba tanto en Sam. "En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones" no estaba bien.

Ok, entendámonos. No es que no sufriera por lo que había pasado… yo _había sufrido_ por Sam, por **él**, porque yo aún le _amaba_. Pero ahora… si sufría no era tanto por no tenerle a **él**, tampoco por lo que me había hecho sentir **él**. Lo que me enfermaba era la situación. El rechazo. La soledad. Extrañaba sentir la calidez de alguien. El confort, la protección, la seguridad, el amor. Todo lo había volcado en Sam y, _per se,_ me había quedado vacía.

_**Ojala que la aurora no dé gritos que caigan en mi espalda  
Ojala que tu nombre se le olvide a esta voz**_

Si, eso era lo mejor… lo más saludable… olvidar a Sam, olvidar todo lo relacionado con él. Hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Comenzar de cero. Olvidar. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… pero lo haría. Porque ya no quería ser débil. Porque realmente quería volver a abrirle el corazón a alguien.

_**Ojala las paredes no retengan tu ruido de camino cansado****  
Ojala que el deseo se vaya tras de ti  
A tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores.**_

Ya no dejaría que mis pensamientos me llevaran por el sendero del llanto y la soledad. No más Leah llorona, no más llanto, ni rabietas, ni silencios. Y esta vez era en serio.

Un ronquido de Sethy resonó como apoyando la moción.

Sentí como un _crac_, dentro de mí, y el nudo que se disputaba mi garganta y mi estómago desapareció... permitiéndome respirar en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Vuelta a la realidad de mi cuerpo, dejando de lado toda aquella melancolía que realmente era patética. Sentí como si hubiera vuelto de una de esas experiencias extracorporales de las que hablaban los ancianos de la tribu.  
Consciente de la libertad que ahora ostentaba mi corazón. Sabiendo que nada jamás me volvería a lastimar así. Comprendiendo que el proceso de llanto, sensación de desmayo, cansancio, ansias de terminar mi vida, negación, y cuanta cosa se me hubiera cruzado, había cerrado una etapa de mi vida.  
Miré mis manos como si fuera un infante, sintiéndolas nuevas, suaves, fuertes y cálidas.  
De pronto, otro sonoro ronquido voló de la boca de mi hermanito, pero esta vez acompañado de algo que logró desequilibrarme por completo.

-Leah…-susurró Seth con una voz que parecía una caricia. Rodó sobre si mismo, quedando boca arriba del sofá y volvió a farfullar-Leah… yo… mmm…

Mis nuevamente descubiertas manos empezaron a picar al mismo tiempo que un familiar pulso eléctrico bajaba por mi columna.

Seth… realmente… estaba BUENO.

El pensamiento fue tan inaudito que me shockeó.

Supe que mis ojos no se habían salido de mis cuencas solo porque aún tenía frente a mí la visión de esos marcados abdominales de color cobrizo.  
Parecía que no solo mis manos eran nuevas, sino también mis ojos, ya que estos realizaron sobre mi hermano un recorrido que no podía ser otra cosa que pecaminoso. Viéndolo no con el filtro que actuaba para diferenciar a Seth, mi hermano, del resto de los hombres del planeta.  
Sus largas piernas cubiertas solo por unos jeans; los músculos abdominales que parecían una tentadora tableta de chocolate; su pecho cubierto con solo un poco de vello; sus brazos fuertes, fibrosos, con las venas marcadas; su rostro tan inauditamente viril y esos cabellos azabaches, lacios que le llegaban hasta el hombro y acariciaban la piel de su rostro como hilos de seda. Su nariz aguileña, sus pobladas cejas, sus labios gruesos…

Mi garganta se secó de pronto. Y durante un mísero instante quise disfrutar, nadar en un deseo que estaba mal, que era enfermo y dañino. Un deseo que mataría todo lo bueno que había empezado a lograr. Pero no pude…

Simplemente salí corriendo de allí. Si Seth llegaba a cazar mi olor… estaría perdida.

_**Ojala se te acabe la mirada constante,  
****La palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta**_

_**Ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto:  
Una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve  
Ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,**_

_**Para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre****  
En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones  
Ojala que no pueda tocarte mil canciones.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Lo hicee!!! actualiceee!!! XOXO*saltaa como locaa alrededor de la compuu*  
Pasados los minutos...  
YEAAAHHHH!!! LO HICEEE TERMIINEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
15 minutos más...  
KYYAAAAA  
Después de un BUEN golpe dado en la cabeza por nii-chan v.v**

**Bueno, aquí está ooootro capi de esta cosa, que no se en que terminará, pero que me encanta Y PIENSO TERMINAR  
no tengo mucho que decir... acabo de rendir Comunitario, me siento genial aunque vaya a desaprobar XDXD**

**Adelantos del Próximo capítulo...**

_"Seth_

_Ese día la dejé que se tomara su tiempo en el lago. O al menos eso quiero pensar. Quiero convencerme de que era ella quien necesitaba espacio y tiempo de pensar… y definitivamente no yo. Digo, después de todo… no había pasado gran cosa ó si?"_

**CHAAAAAAN!!!**

**Muchooss kissess!!! nos vemoss prontiito  
Ed los quiere, pero me ama más a mi XDD**

**Hana ;)**


	5. Interludio: Seth

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)

* * *

**_

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega**

By Hana Hime

**Seth**

Ese día la dejé que se tomara su tiempo en el lago. O al menos eso quiero pensar. Quiero convencerme de que era ella quien necesitaba espacio y tiempo de pensar… y definitivamente no yo. Digo, después de todo… no había pasado gran cosa ó si?

_No…-_respondió una voz en mi cabeza que, curiosamente, parecía la de Jake-_descubrir que tu hermana está más buena que comer con las manos no es gran cosa… tonto…_

Rodé los ojos, resignándome ante esa maldita vez que siempre, **siempre**, tenía la razón.

Tenía la imagen pegada detrás de mi retina.  
Había sido algo totalmente inocente, inesperado y excitante al final.

Seguí a Leah cuando sentí que estaba triste y furiosa a la vez. Corrí siguiendo su efluvio por el bosque, a través de las praderas, y fue cuando llegué al río y la encontré.

La imagen de una guerrera amazona vino a mí cuando me encontré su figura desnuda, erguida, manchada con la sangre del animal que momentos antes había sido su alimento.

Cuando la vi en ese momento pude haber volteado, _debería_ haberlo hecho. Pero en lugar de eso me quedé mirándola como un idiota, totalmente hipnotizado por esas facciones temerarias, por esos ojos de furia, por esos largos cabellos azabaches mecidos por el viento. Éramos licántropos, pero había algo realmente felinos en los movimientos de Leah…

La forma en que sus largas piernas se movían, el zarandeo de sus caderas, el movimiento gracioso que realizaban sus brazos al caminar...

Quedé shockeado al descubrir que la miraba no como a mi hermana, no como lo hubiera hecho antes sintiéndome asqueado… Leah era una mujer en ese momento para mí. Solo una mujer. En realidad, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Y estaba desnuda.

Creí morir cuando ella se acuclilló a la orilla del río. Toda la piel de su espalda directamente frente a mí, su larga cabellera azabache mecida por el viento… y requerí de TODO mi esfuerzo mental, físico y espiritual para no mirar hacia abajo, cuando en realidad cada parte de mi ser encontraba como _antinatural_ no mirar ESO.

Hubiera continuado abstraído, mirando ese cuerpo voluptuoso y prometedor, incitador; de no ser porque ella se tiró al agua de manera precipitada. Creí, por una milésima de segundo que se estaba ahogando, cosa totalmente bizarra porque: primero, ella era una excelente nadadora, y segundo, aunque nuestra parte humana no supiera nadar, el espíritu animal _sí_ lo sabía. Pero salí del error en el momento que escuché su bramido. Un grito tan desgarrador que creí quedarme sin sangre en el cuerpo.

-¡Te odio!-aulló ella golpeando el agua salvajemente. De manera que si hubiera sido un ser humano, un licántropo e incluso un vampiro, hubiera salido seriamente lastimado. -¡Eres inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Horrible!

No pude soportarlo. Cuando entendí que estaba refiriéndose a ella misma, sentí una furia que nunca antes había concebido dentro de mí. Odié a Sam por haberla dañado, odié a los malditos ancestros por ser semejantes anormales y la odié incluso a ella, por ser tan _estúpida!!_

-¡Te odio!-gritó por última vez antes de que pudiera apresarla entre mis brazos. Su cuerpo estaba hirviendo a pesar del agua fría del río, ó tal vez era simplemente yo el que estaba hirviendo. Leah forcejeó naturalmente para zafarse de mí, pero era inútil, yo no pensaba soltarla.

La abracé como nunca antes había abrazado a nadie. Tan fuerte que, entre los miles de pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza, se cruzó que podría estarla lastimando. Pero ella no se quejó.

Sentí mis piernas temblar cuando se abrazó a mí, rodeándome la cintura, apoyando su cuerpo contra mí, apretando sus senos desnudos contra mi pecho. Pero era repugnante de mí parte pensar en eso mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente entre mis brazos.

Canturreé para ella… meciéndola suavemente, arrullándola, asegurándole que todo estaría bien. _Ya estoy aquí… estoy aquí…ya pasó…_

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando finalmente se calmó, consideré que tenía que aclarar una cosa con esta _niña tonta_.

-Nunca vuelvas a decirlo… -susurré, tratando de moderar la vehemencia de mis palabras, pero no así mi autoridad. Esto tenía que quedar claro de una vez por todas - Nunca vuelvas a decir esas cosas… no eres inútil, mucho menos horrible… -_"Horrible, Leah?" Absurdo!!_ Quise gritarle -Leah, te prohíbo que te odies… -me sentí raro ordenándole algo, pero ya veía que a esta cabezota no le entraría de otro modo -eres la persona más hermosa y buena que he conocido… es solo que no te das cuenta…

La alejé de mi cuerpo para tratar de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera su pequeño, fuerte y delicioso cuerpo.

-Observa… Yo no veo nada horrible allí…-le dije, pero sonó casi como un gruñido.

Ella debió darse cuenta de algo… porque se tapó rápida e inconcientemente.

Leah se miró como si fuera la primera vez… tal vez estaba viendo a la misma amazona que yo había visto hoy. Lo que fuera que había visto, la dejó notablemente aturdida.

-Eres hermosa Leah. Así que por favor… no vuelvas a decir idioteces… ¿Ok?- le afirmé. Tal vez _así_ finalmente comprendería.

Fue de lo más difícil responder a las preguntas que obviamente tendría que haber esperado de ella sin perder mi dignidad _(ó mi virilidad, cortesía de una de las famosas patadas de Leah)_ en el camino. En cambio fue de lo más natural discutir con ella por mi supuesta actitud de _Voyeur. _Fue nada, comparado con la ordalía que había pasado ese día.

Cuando la dejé cambiándose, permitiéndome antes una última mirada. Reí con una mezcla de histeria, nervios y excitación, presintiendo que, por alguna razón, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

* * *

**Biennnn!!!!!!!!!**

**Vamos biiien!!! Me gustaaa... en especial Seth... se está poniendo cada vez más HOT!!!  
jajajajjaja**

**Solo para que sepan, sin ánimos de presumir... APROBEE COMUNITARIOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! yeahhh**

**Ahora sí... ya toii feliiz n.n**

**  
Kisses y too much Love (L) Dejen aunque no más sea un review bebé... siii??? jejejeje  
**

**Hana ;)  
**


	6. Despertar animal

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)**_

* * *

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

**Despertar animal**

Su olfato lo captó y sus ojos reaccionaron primero, abriéndose de pronto.

Sintió ese delicioso aroma y cada parte de su ser se agarrotó, cada célula de su cuerpo se contrajo para luego liberarse con una sola orden, primitiva, implacable: TÓMALA.

Todo lo que alguna vez había sido humano, todo lo que alguna vez había sido SETH CLEARWATER desapareció, se esfumó ante el aplastante instinto animal que rugía, rasgaba, aullaba por ese único y bendito aroma que reconocería en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento y por el que retaría a duelo a cualquiera de los demás animales de la manada. Incluso Sam.

Durante un segundo se sintió totalmente desorientado en su propia casa. Pero el llegarle, gracias a la brisa, una nueva marejada de ese olor, se dio cuenta de que el mundo había perdido todo su significado. Si el rastro iba a través de la pared, _pobre pared_, así como cualquier árbol, roca ó ser que se atravesara en su camino.

Salió de la casa totalmente desquiciado, con las manos curvadas como garras y respirando agitadamente. _Debía encontrarlo_. Con una profunda bocanada bastó para saber dónde había ido la portadora de aquel olor tan devastadoramente irresistible, tan insoportablemente apetecible.

Todo el maldito entorno estaba impregnado de aquel bendito aroma que ponía cada faceta de su virilidad en alerta.

Pues había muy pocos apetitos imposibles de soportar para los animales como ellos, y uno de ellos, el más poderoso, era el satisfacer el reclamo de una hembra en celo.

El bosque, la distancia, el tiempo, el mundo, incluso su familia, su manada, se reducía a _mierda bajo el puente_ ante ese aroma.

El animal supo al instante que viviría y moriría, y mataría por ese aroma. Que tomaría a la dueña para hacerla su hembra y tenerla así para siempre.

Lo poco humano que quedaba en él en ese momento, creyó reconocer a la portadora del aroma, pero era tanta la excitación que todo pensamiento coherente murió antes de ser siquiera planteado.

* * *

**Leah**

_Maldición!!_-grité para mí misma, al universo y a nadie en especial, cuando lo sentí corriendo detrás de mí. _¿Podría _alguien_ tener más mala suerte que _yo?

Había escuchado hablar de ello a los ancianos, pero nunca les había prestado atención. Especialmente porque no los había escuchado con mis propios oídos, sino a través de los recuerdos almacenados en los demás.

La parte lupina era fuerte, el animal en nosotros era poderoso y por lo tanto nuestros sentidos eran más desarrollados que los de los humanos normales. Así mismo, había otras cosas en nosotros que eran más fuertes que en los humanos. El instinto era una de esas cosas. Creo yo, podríamos dividirlo en el instinto de supervivencia, el de protección, el de alimentación, el de posesividad, el de manada, y el más importante y difícil de ignorar, el de apareamiento.

Éste último se desataba SIEMPRE luego de la imprimación, aunque de manera leve, y era totalmente desencadenado cuando la pareja estaba en su época más fértil, luego de la pubertad.

Y si bien Seth no había imprimado a nadie, debí de haber supuesto que mi olor, el aroma de mi deseo, lo haría reaccionar.

En el momento en que comencé a correr, mi maldita mente se dividió. _Leah_, la humana, gritaba casi frenética -_CORRE!! NO le arruines la vida!!! CORRE!!-_ y proyectaba en mi confusa sesera, todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que había salido lastimada por culpa de los hombres -_¡¿Quieres volver a ESO?!¡¡CORRE!!-_ todas y cada una de las veces que Sethy me había sonreído pensando en su vida futura, cuando fuera adulto, tuviera compañera y ella le diera los hijos que siempre deseó.

_Leah_, la bestia contraatacó breve pero más concisamente que la humana. Hizo trastabillar cualquier excusa de mi parte noble con solo incentivarme a pensar en el placer, el goce, la euforia que despertaría y tomaría todo de mí en el apareamiento.

Siseé con anhelo hacía aquello que hace tanto no sentía. Como siempre, la parte animal era certera y atacaba donde más dolía.

Logré con mucho (muchísimo) esfuerzo introducir _algo_ de cordura a la bestia.

"_Si continúas_,_ Él sufrirá… SETH, él, SUFRIRÁ… imagina eso durante un solo segundo…"_

El pensamiento, la imagen, la sola mención era dolorosa como nada. Lo suficiente para que el instinto de supervivencia de la bestia se pusiera alerta, despejándome la mente y el razonamiento.

-_Al río… ve al río…_-gruñó la bestia casi a regañadientes. Al fin la epifanía vino a mí con esas palabras… el río, el agua borraría mi aroma.

Creo que establecí un nuevo límite de velocidad con la acelerada que pegaron mis patas. _Luz, envídiame_. _Sonido, trágate mi polvo_.

Fue instantáneo el alivio que sentí al ver el río. Me zabullí en el como si estuviera envuelta en llamas y aguante la respiración, rezándole a Dios, a las estrellas… a quien fuera… que no me encontrara.

* * *

**Seth**

Seguí ese delicioso aroma, llevado por cualquier cosa, menos por mi cordura, de eso puedo estar seguro.

Solo deseaba alcanzar a la dueña de ese olor, hincarle los dientes y hacer mil cosas con ella. Cosas que, si bien se me habían pasado por la cabeza alguna vez, eran totalmente salvajes y ajenas a mi carácter, y totalmente _non-sanctas._

La tenía cerca, tan _malditamente_ cerca y aún así no podía verla. _Maldito_ y espeso bosque. Y, por si fuera poco, la _maldita_ lluvia no ayudaba en nada a identificar el aroma, solo lo acentuaba, lo densificaba, haciéndolo casi espeso. Era como una droga… fuerte, desquiciante, adictiva.

Llegué al río solo para darme cuenta de que el rastro había desaparecido.

Se me había escapado. La había perdido.

Mi lado humano quiso, lisa y llanamente, largarse a llorar. Mi lado animal en cambio quería destruir algo, quería aullar, correr y no rendirse, seguir buscando el efluvio. Aún sabiendo que sería inútil.

-o-o-o-o-o-

En ningún momento al joven Clearwater se le ocurrió pensar que, siguiendo a la portadora del aroma a la velocidad que lo hacía, solo _otro licántropo_ podía ganarle. Y mucho menos pensó en _**la**_ única licántropo de la manada.

Y es que simplemente, algunas personas no ven lo que está frente a sus narices… hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Para todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un poco de amor en sus reviews, traigo esta rapidíisima actualización n.n!!!  
Los amoo!!!!!!!**

Para que vean que los reviews DAN RESULTADO!!!!!!!  
En especial unos tan boniitos!!!!!!!! (L)

**Muchoos kisses (& bites), especialmente a:  
Megamolpe  
Takahashi  
Yadee (gomenasai!! trataré de no hacerte esperar tantoo!!)  
Maxi Oneill  
Clarisse**

Mucho love-love para ellas!!!!!!!!!!! (aplaudan carajooo!!)

Hana ;)

P.D: nadie me preguntó... pero SÍ!!! vamos a tener l'mon!! L-E-M-O-N, lemooonnnnn~ no AHORA AHORA, pero pronto, fretta!! fretta!!  
Porque ellos van a piiiiiiiiiiiii y luego van a piiiiiiiiii y ella va a piiiiiiiiiiii con su piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	7. Cosas de chicas sobrenaturales

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)

* * *

**_

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

**Cosas de ****chicas sobrenaturales**

**Leah**

Desde ese día en que _casi_ había echado todo a perder, empecé a ser más cuidadosa. Tenía tanto **miedo** de que Seth identificara mi olor. Tanto miedo de arruinar nuestras vidas, _su_ vida en especial. Durante los dos meses siguientes me obligué a viajar siempre que se acercaba mi época fértil. Por _alguna razón_ me iba de viaje _justo_ en esos días con una "nueva amiga" que tenía.

"_Si claro…"_ desde que soy una maldita bestia que dejé de tener amigas.

Mi corazón se contrajo ante ese triste pensamiento. Antes de estar de novia con Sam yo _había_ tenido amigas… Michelle, Carol, Xian-li… Dios, cómo las extraño… Michelle con su optimismo que rayaba la inocencia, sus alborotados cabellos pelirrojos y sus grandes ojos tipo _bambi_ color miel.  
Carol, con su inigualable astucia de zorro, con su cabello lacio color rubio miel y sus ojos color aguamarina.  
Y finalmente Xian-li, con una sabiduría y calma que solo podía venir de la mezcla de sangre entre generaciones de antepasados entregados a las artes marciales y uno de los mayores Comandantes de las Fuerzas Armadas de los EEUU, con sus cabellos negros como la noche y sus ojos color verde que parecían mirar hasta lo más profundo de tu alma.

Ellas habían sido mis hermanas, mis ángeles, mis mejores amigas, psicólogas, espías, confidentes, camaradas de la "_Comisión anti trogloditas" _(C.A.T.) que trabajaba contra los susodichos "hombres" del mundo que quisieran meterse con una mujer y salir impunes.

Pero todo había cambiado cuando llegó Sam. Me entregué completamente a él, dejando imperdonablemente de lado a mis amigas. Y todo había llegado a su fin cuando me convertí.

Nuestro mundo era un mundo de secretos… sino eras un Quilouete, un chupasangre ó una de las _excepcionales excepciones_, no tenías cabida en el secreto.

Y ninguna de mis amigas lo era.

No podía confiarle mi dolor a nadie… mi madre ya demasiado había tenido que aguantar y además, no podría soportar la mirada que lanzaría mi madre ante mi _pequeño _(bueno, no tan pequeño)_ problema peludo_.

_-Hey, mami… tengo un problema, me podrías ayudar?? __No te preocupes, solo pasa que descubrí que Seth me pone super cachonda, aún siendo mi hermanito menor, y no sólo eso, estuve a un peliiito de dejarme agarrar por él, que olió mi excitación e ipso facto se excitó también, para hacerle y dejarme hacer cosas innombrables, por cierto, me pasas una coca? Gracias!!_

Oh si… eso sería genial… sólo estaba el pequeñísimo problema de tener a mano una unidad coronaria y un equipo de EMT's para cuando a Sue le diera el ataque.

Cómo desearía tener una amiga… ni dos, ni tres, ni diez… solo UNA amiga en quien confiar. Aunque fuera que estuviera conmigo un tiempo para que los demás dejaran de preguntar.

Seth y los demás sentían mucha curiosidad sobre _mi nueva amiga_, y la curiosidad era algo difícil de manejar para nosotros. Si queríamos saber algo del otro, solo entrábamos en fase y escuchábamos su pensamiento.

Por esa razón es que durante estos últimos dos meses me abstuve de convertirme, lo cual, dicho de paso, hizo sospechar aún más a los chicos.

Gracias a Dios, ninguno de ellos **hasta ahora** me ha reclamado algo ó pedido a Jake que me obligara a transformarme. Sólo él podía ordenármelo. Y yo estaría perdida.

Todo pendía de una decisión de Jacob, y si bien no decía nada, en sus ojos yo veía la verdad. Mi alpha sabía que _algo_ me pasaba y esperaba que _yo_ se lo dijera; pero en cualquier momento se cansaría de tanto misterio, me obligaría a "cantar" como un canario y me odiaría por ser una degenerada, sexópata, pedófila y enferma.

Pero, hey!! Él no podía hablar mucho!! Él tenía, amaba a Renesmee, y la mocosa tenía menos de dos años de nacida!!

Decidido. Si Jake salía a joderme, yo le jodería a él.

Al pensar en la extraña relación de mi "Oh! Todopoderoso Líder" con Renesmee, una idea me tomó totalmente desprevenida. Era insólita. Impensable. Totalmente bizarra. Y sin embargo, me pareció, sino una buena, al menos una no-tan-terrible idea.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Me encontré frente a la casa de los Cullen y, como siempre, sentí el impulso de huir. Sino era por el olor a chupasangre, era por la actitud de la _Blondie_ hacia los míos ó simplemente porque nunca me había terminado de adaptar a aquel bizarro y feliz-feliz lugar. Pero hoy sería diferente. Junté valor y avancé por la escalera, hasta la puerta. Antes de que pudiera tocar, apareció una persona en la puerta. Esperaba fuera la que buscaba, pero debí suponer que no sería tan fácil.

Edward Cullen estaba frente a mí, y si bien parecía haber percibido mi presencia hace rato, me miraba como si quisiera entender porqué estaba allí. Y cuando halló la respuesta en mi mente, _vi_ cómo se le salían los ojos de órbita y cómo una sonrisa empezaba a nacer en su boca.

-Bella, amor… te buscan…- susurró hacia la casa girando su sonriente e incrédulo rostro pero sin perder de vista mi cara, que en estos momentos debía de ser una _oda a la incomodidad_.

Estaba a menos de 2 segundos de pedirle a una vampiresa que fuera mi amiga y juro aquí mismo, que nunca se me ocurrió cosa más bizarra. Pero cuando vi a Bella sonreírme como si me conociera de toda la vida con esa sonrisa de supermodelo, pensé que tal vez… no fuera tan difícil como parecía. Después de todo, todos necesitamos amigos. Aún siendo raritos.

* * *

**Pobre Leah... no podía dejarla totalmente sola che... v.v  
Además, Bella es taaan cute que es difícil que alguien no la quiera (I Luv U Bella -pero igual te envidio muuucho u.u)**

**A las amigas de Leah me las saqué de la manga, lo admito... aunque Xian-li fue inspirada en la gran Lucy Liu interpretando a O-ren Ishii (Cottonmouth) en Kill Bill, puede ser que haya perdido, pero esa pelea en la nieve fuee sugoii!!!!!!!!! tienen que verla!!**

No hay mucho para deciir... solo quiero volver a agradecer por los reviews... de ustedes, incluso las constantes amenazas de muerte son lindass n.n

Kisses & Bites (L)

Hana ;)


	8. Cálidamente fría

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun, Forever Dawn y cualquier cosa de Twilight (v.v como la envidio...)

* * *

**_

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

**Cálidamente fría**

**Leah**

Las estrellas finalmente se sacaron la cera de los oídos y escucharon mis plegarias ó es mi mala suerte estaba empezando a terminar. Y es que había sido _fácil_. Así de sencillo.

Creí que iba a pasar cualquier cosa, estaba preparada para _cualquier_ cosa, incluso para el rechazo, aunque era lejana la posibilidad teniendo en cuenta que estaba Jake de por medio. Pero cuando Bella me dijo que _si_… cuando dijo que estaría encantada de ser mi amiga y estrechó mi mano, sentí que el mundo era felizmente bizarro y tranquilo, menos pesado y mucho menos solitario de lo que jamás creí.

Nuestra amistad crecía como una pequeña semilla, teníamos nuestras grandes diferencias y nuestras impensables similitudes. Éramos tan diferentes como nuestras naturalezas en algunas cosas… y en otras, éramos desconcertantemente afines. A ambas nos gustaba leer novelas, más que salir con _personas_ (dícese licántropos, vampiros y/o humanos), ella prefería los clásicos como Jane Austen, Emily Brontë, Walter Scott, Byron; yo prefería la literatura Sci-fi clásica como Julio Verne, Jonathan Swift, H. G. Wells.

Curiosamente, ambas teníamos nuestros gustos secretos. Harry Potter, El señor de los Anillos, las obras de Sherrilyn Kenyon (ambas desviamos la mirada ante la mención de ESA autora es específico), Charlaine Harris, Nora Roberts, JoBarrett, Meg Cabot, Anne Rice, Annette Curtis Klause y curiosamente, ambas amábamos la obra _Soy un gato_ de Natsume Souseki, obra difícil de conseguir y casi desconocida por aquí.

En música yo prefería la rítmica, ella adoraba la melódica… y en los remix encontramos diversión para ambas.

Y había algo que nos desesperaba a ambas, pero a lo que no podíamos negarnos. Y ese algo tenía nombre. _Alice_. Cómo algo tan pequeño puede ser tan… tan… TAN?? Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo… era como una saeta, nunca paraba, nunca dejaba de correr, de reír, _de tratar de convencerme de cambiarme la ropa_. Hasta que finalmente, a fuerza de cansancio, me ganó… solo agradezco que no colocara sobre mi piel nada de lo que pudieran reírse los demás al verme… todo lo contrario. Tal y como ella había dicho, _nadie a quien haya vestido se ha visto INSIGNIFICANTE!! Mucho menos SOSO!!! _

Y había sido cierto.

Lo más gracioso fue cuando le conté con cuanta ropa disponía dentro de mi armario. Podía un vampiro ponerse _más_ pálido?? Creo que Alice lo hizo. Pero solo le duró un instante antes de agarrarnos del brazo a Bella, _mi amiga_, y a mí para arrastrarnos literalmente al centro comercial más cercano.

Las cosas habían andado de maravilla… tan bien, que temí hacer lo que quería hacer… temí abordar la cuestión que no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza jamás y por la que había deseado en principio tener una amiga (aunque ahora tenia dos, Alice era eso, era mi amiga también). Pero no podía refrenarlo más.

Una hermosa noche de luna, le pedí a Bella que dejara un momento a Renesmee con su esposo y con Jake, y saliera conmigo. Quería llevarla lo más lejos posible sin entrar en fase, así que en su auto, la llevé a la orilla del mismo río donde Seth me había visto, el lugar donde estaba segura había empezado todo.

Ambas estábamos sentadas sobre la arena, en una noche demasiado fría como para nuestros vestidos de coctel Alice-canon, pero no para nosotras, ella super fría, yo super hirviendo. Había prendido una fogata como costumbre y ambas mirábamos la llama sin mirarla.

-Leah…-susurró Bella luego de 10 minutos de silencio total. Y esa sola palabra me hizo largarlo todo.

Y cuando digo todo, digo todo… mis ex-amigas, Sam, la manada, Emily, Sue, Jake, ellos, nosotros, aquellos, mi culpa y Seth… todo salió de mi boca en gritos y de mis ojos en lágrimas, hasta que finalmente quedé vacía. Imagino que debió de ser sumamente incómodo y difícil para ella… pero no dijo nada, al menos nada que pudiera herirme.

-Trato de entender como te sientes Leah… en serio… debe de ser difícil… es decir… ya sabes… con todo eso del instinto… de eso _sí _que entiendo, _créeme_… -ella alzó las cejas y desvió la mirada significativamente, ella SI entendía de eso*1- yo no creo que quieras hacerle mal a Seth, es más… estás sufriendo para que él no lo haga…

Sin darme cuenta me recosté sobre su regazo y ella me acarició como si fuera una niña otra vez. Los instintos maternales de Bella habían aumentado significativamente desde Nessie.

-Creo… que debes pensar no tanto en los obstáculos… sino más bien en lo que tu sientes… casi siempre el corazón es el más acertado, loco, pero acertado… y en las consecuencias… debes estar preparada para lo peor, para el rechazo tanto de él como de ti misma… si de verdad amas a Seth no como hermana, sino como mujer, que es lo que temes… afróntalo ó déjalo ir… pero debes hacerlo Lei… ya que por lo que me dijiste, a él también le afecta…

Cuando me recordó la persecución cada cabello de mi cuerpo se erizó, las manos se me helaron y comencé a respirar agitadamente. Tenía miedo otra vez… carajo, tenía tanto miedo…

-Pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo… somos amigas Lei… y si bien no me va el incesto, me agrada Sethy… -afirmó tratando de animarme con un _muy _mal chiste. Ja ja- ...soy mucho más comprensiva de lo que parezco… -sonrió sonriendo engreídamente, pero le duró poco- crees acaso que soportaría a Jake todo el día sobre Renesmee sino fuera así…???

Ok, eso _si_ había sido gracioso…

-Jajajajajaja!! Oh my… jajajaja!!!

Simplemente no pude evitarlo, en ese _fou rire_*2 mitad alegre mitad histérico, toda la tensión, el temor, la ansiedad se fueron por el río para hacerse pedazos contra las rocas, tal y como contaban las antiguas leyendas de la tribu.

Cansada, agradecida, simplemente dichosa, me quedé dormida sobre el regazo de Bells… ella sin necesidad de sueño, yo con la ausencia de uno tranquilo en semanas. Ella cálidamente fría y yo aspaventosamente roncando. Ambas bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

**A todos!!! graciiias por aguantarme el tiempo que me tomó escribir este capi no-tan-espectacular... v.v  
Medio que me salió muy light... quiiiero que LEAH toque alguna canción con la guitarra!!! de ahii la cosa de va a poner interesanteee!! ya van a ver por qué!!! jajajja**

**Ahora, algunas aclaraciones:**

***1- Esto es fácil, todos los que leímos Twilight sabemos lo difícil que es para Bella dejarse llevar en los brazos de Eddie (siii claroo ufff) y eso señores es INSTINTO. Por eso esa reacción por parte de Belliiss..  
*2- _Fou rire_ es el tan ponderado ataque de risa histérica, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, sin saber al final si estábamos felices o tristes ;)**

**Creo que es todo por el momento... POR FII NO ME MATEN!!!!!!!!!..... y si pueden dejen un review *sale corriendo antes de que la agarren***

**Kisses & Bites (L)  
****  
Hana;)**


	9. Un plan, necesitamos un plan

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun, Forever Dawn y cualquier cosa de Twilight (v.v como la envidio...)

* * *

**_

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

**Un plan, necesitamos un plan**

**Edward**

Cierto era que me sorprendía mucho el dilema de Leah. Desde que había comenzado a ser amiga de Bella había tratado con esfuerzo de no leer su mente, más que nada por mi esposa que podría enojarse mucho, pero fue inútil… esa muchacha irradiaba demasiada angustia y mi instinto de protección analizó las cosas más rápido que yo mismo… creo que el proceso mental fue algo así como:

**Leah triste + Bella*****amiga = Bella y Leah tristes **

Y mientras yo estuviera con vid-… mientras _existiera_, no iba a permitir que Bella estuviera triste, antes muert-… Bueno, ya me entienden. Así que el asunto se redujo a descubrir que hacía desdichada a Leah y a sorprenderme cuando finalmente lo supe.  
No sé si se enteró de mi pequeña excursión a su mente, pero mi cara seguro lo delató, porque casi se me salieron los ojos de las cuencas.  
Leah y Seth… Wow… eso superaba cualquier suposición.  
Y de paso me ponía en un dilema, porque Seth era mi amigo, al igual que lo era Jacob. ¿¿Cómo decirle a alguien que su hermana está enamorada de él?? Umm… definitivamente mi vida no era aburrida tal y como había deseado luego de la visita de los Vulturis.  
Habíamos estados tan inmersos en nuestra burbuja de felicidad que nos olvidamos de que en el mundo real, siguen habiendo personas con problemas.  
Tenía que hacer algo por ellos. Les debía a ellos nuestro bienestar luego de su apoyo contra la gran familia europea de vampiros. Y las deudas para mí eran sagradas.

Qué curiosa era la vida, la no-vida en mi caso. Antes trataba desesperadamente de no escuchar las voces mentales de los demás, y ahora, heme aquí, concentrado en leer la mente de Seth mientras este jugaba junto con Jacob y mi hija.  
Seth parecía un poco perdido esta tarde y cuando entré en su mente, rápidamente supe por qué. La persecución por el bosque era una secuencia confusa, como una película cortada y borrosa, aunque los olores eran clarísimos, casi podía sentir el olor de la lluvia, de la tierra mojada y por último aquel olor que estaba volviendo un caos la mente de mi amigo.  
Para mi rápida y objetiva mente de vampiro la respuesta fue obvia desde el principio. La dueña de ese aroma no era otra que Leah, solo que Seth había estado (y actualmente seguía estando) drogado por ese olor que a mí personalmente me parecía horrible.

La cosa se ponía cada vez más interesante.

Los pensamientos de mi amigo eran totalmente incoherentes en cuanto a las acciones. Calculaba qué debía hacer para encontrar a la que el llamaba "la portadora" o simplemente "Ella", recordándome los días en los que mencionaba a Bella como si fuera la única chica del mundo, el centro de mi universo… lo que no quiere decir que haya dejado de serlo.

Pero volviendo a Seth, sus posibles planes de acción eran rastrear el bosque, drenar el río, merodear por la zona, pedirle ayuda a la manada y pedirme ayuda a _mí _(lo cual le daba aún más vergüenza que decírselo a la manada).  
Ninguno de sus planes le gustaban ya que implicaban casi lo mismo: perdida de tiempo valioso (_Ella_ podría irse en cualquier momento) y peligro (no quería que nadie de la manada la olfateara, ya que a su parecer _la portadora_ –Leah- era demasiado apetecible).

_¡__Diablos!_ ¿Ese chico tenía acaso la mínima noción de lo mucho que se parecía a mí?

Definitivamente debía ayudarlo. El problema era la discreción. Apreciaba la amistad de Seth y por nada quería perderla, lo que suponía un inconveniente, ya que no creía que tomara a bien que estuviera _hurgando_ en asuntos tan delicados.

Umm… decisiones, decisiones…

No debía intervenir, pero nadie dijo que no debiera dar un ligero empujoncito… tal y como había hecho para juntar a Ben y a Angela, utilizaría mi conocimiento en naturaleza humana (en este caso metamórfica) para ayudar.

El plan se dio casi solo, pieza por pieza como un rompecabezas.

-¡Hey! ¡Seth, Jacob!-llamé a mi amigo el cual se despabiló como si volviera de un largo sueño y me volteó a ver con las pupilas dilatadas.

En tanto Jake dejaba de revolcarse y pelearse con mi hija para mirarme fijamente.

-Si, ¿Edward?-preguntó Black con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos todos juntos?

Apenas terminé de preguntar, Alice apareció detrás de mí con Jasper siguiéndola como una sombra. Mi hermana me miró sin mirarme en realidad, escaneando el futuro, tratando de dilucidar aquel caos que seguramente estaba formándose.  
Un segundo duró aquel _escaneo_ antes de que ella me mirara entre sorprendida y feliz. Oh, si… Alice me ayudaría.

-¡¡Yo me encargo!! ¡Enseguida las traigo!-chilló eufórica antes de dirigirse al garaje a buscar mi auto. Con esto tenía asegurado que _ellas_ vendrían.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-preguntó Jacob y Seth parecía secundarlo con su extrañada mirada. Quise darle una tunda a Jake por decir ese tipo de palabras frente a mi hija, pero me contuve (por hoy), ya que debía ocuparme de cosas más urgentes.

-Esta noche va a ser especialmente nublada, así que pensé que podríamos salir todos juntos a algún pub o karaoke…ya saben, divertirnos…-Ok, lo reconozco, eso no pareció salido de mi boca, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para garantizar la felicidad de mis amigos… incluso cuando eso supusiera…

-¡¡¿¿Tú??!! ¡¡¿¿Cantando??!!-exclamó Jacob con los ojos como platos antes de reírse literalmente en _mi_ cara. NO debía golpearlo, **hoy **NO debía golpearlo, mañana sería otro asunto.

-Si, no creo que sea tan malo, ¿o es que temes que tu voz haga huir a todos del lugar?-pregunté desafiante. Si conocía lo suficiente a Jake, sabía que no resistiría este anzuelo.

Y no falló. Enseguida se escuchó un gruñido seguido por una sonrisa casi malévola.

-Esta noche verás chupasangre… te haré tragar tus palabras.

-¿Tú vas a cantar Jake?-preguntó Nessie con un brillo de estrellas en los ojos. Toda la maldad de Jacob se esfumó al mirar a mi hija, como siempre le pasaba.

-Si, Nessie, voy a cantar y a hacer que tu papi se trague sus palabras…-sonrió el licántropo burlándose de _mí_ enfrente de _mi _hija. Si Jake valoraba su vida ó su integridad física, más vale que no desaprovechara esta oportunidad de callarse la boca. Se estaba sorteando una paliza y él estaba comprando uno a uno todos los números.

Gracias a Dios, mi hija logró devolverme el buen humor.

-Si sigues diciendo eso de papi, no volveré a jugar contigo-amenazó terminantemente Renesmee.

Eso terminó también con el buen humor de Jacob. Cada día amo más a mi hija, ¿Se los he dicho?

-Igualmente Nessie, no creo que puedas venir…-murmuré casi apenado. Ya sabía como reaccionaría ella.

Los ojos de Renesmee se humedecieron casi instantáneamente y empezó a temblar, señales de que venía un berrinche terrible a menos que hiciera algo.  
Me acerqué a ella, sorteando a Jacob que me miraba furioso por hacerla llorar y ala abracé.

-Nessie, no es que no quiera que vengas, es solo que vamos a un lugar para personas mayores… no creo que vayas a estar en peligro-aclaré. Mi niña era pequeña, pero no estúpida- es solo que en la entrada del lugar no podemos decirles que tu edad mental corresponde a alguien mayor, no nos creerían… y recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre llamar la atención ¿Verdad?  
Mi hija asintió un poco apenada aún, pero comprendiendo la situación.

-¿Qué te parece esto? Esta noche salimos nosotros y tú te quedas con los abuelos para tener una maratón de películas de Barbie…

Los ojos de Nessie volvieron a ser estrellas y sabía que solo me faltaba una cosa para convencerla del todo.

-…y la semana que viene, vamos de noche otra vez al parque de diversiones de Port Angeles…

Casi como si no encontrara las palabras correctas, Renesmee colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla y dejó que su alegría, su entusiasmo y su gratitud fluyeran hacia mí.

-Gracias papi…-susurró finalmente dándome un beso en la mejilla. Amo a mi hija.

Nessie partió para comunicarles a Esme y Carlisle lo que tenía planeado para esta noche, mientras los dos metamorfos me miraban raro.

-Pero que padre tan disciplinado eres Eddie…-canturreó Jacob. Obviamente estaba celoso por el cariño que me había demostrado Nessie y estaba desquitándose. ¿Qué tan inmaduro puede llegar a ser alguien? ¿Desde cuando me llama Eddie? ¿Acaso quiere morir?

Pero bueno, no era momento de hacerme esas preguntas.

El plan ya estaba en marcha, solo quedaba una cosa.

-Aquí a las 9 en punto. Nos vamos en mi auto a _AngelBloody_- lo sabía. Era **tan** chiclé. Pero era el único pub/karaoke que había a los alrededores, así que, ¿Qué remedio? Todo sea por los amigos.

* * *

** Bien!!!!!!! Actualicé después de este período de Hiatus. Realmente odio estas épocas de exámanes, gracias a Dios solo me quedan 2... aunque uno de ellos es re difícil (u.u)  
Perooooo bueno... trataré de no tomarme tanto tiempo para hacer el próximo capi. Las cosas se van a poner interesantes... juajuajuaa**

Pregunta. Les gusta el tema She Wolf??

NO digo máss!!!! jajajjaa

**Kisses & Bites (L)  
**

**Hana ;)  
**


	10. AngelBloody parte I

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)

* * *

**_

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

**AngelBloody (parte I)**

**Alice**

Todo estaba saliendo según el plan.  
Tan pronto vi como _podían_ resultar las cosas, me propuse que _fueran_ así. Tomé el Volvo de Edward y junto con Jasper (mi vida~) nos dirigimos a la casa del jefe Swan donde en ese momento se encontraban Bella y Leah visitando a Charlie y a Sue.

Aclaremos algo, a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba la idea del incesto, pero oigan, qué podíamos decir nosotros de moral. Hemos asesinado, devorado, descuartizado, destazado, desmembrado, hurtado y quemado a muchos seres. Si ellos podían ser felices de esa manera, quién éramos nosotros para juzgarlos.

-Hello everybody!!!-exclamé apenas entré a la pequeña casita, lo hacía más que nada en consideración a los humanos que habitaban la casa, que conste. Jasper simplemente levantó la mano siendo como siempre inconcientemente sexy. O tal vez soy yo la que pienso eso…

-Hola Alice…-respondió Charlie con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola peque!-exclamó Leah comiéndose un buen plato de tocino a pesar de que ya eran casi las siete de la tarde.

Bella sonrió y me miró curiosa. ¿Tanto se notaba lo ansiosa que estaba? Bueno, no importa.

-Tú y tú-apunté a ambas casi impertinentemente, bueno, tampoco importa- vienen conmigo, ahora.

Gracias a Dios que todos estaban acostumbrados a mí. Charlie y Sue solo rieron al ver las caras de Leah y de Bella.

Oh, si… ellas sabían que _algo_ iba a suceder.

**Bella**

Cuando sentí las rítmicas pisadas de Alice y el ligero andar de Jasper cerca de mi casa enseguida me envaré. No es que tuviera miedo de ellos, o temiera por Charlie, nada de eso. Es solo que presentía en los huesos que Alice estaba tramando_ algo_, y ese _algo_ era distinto de lo que estábamos acostumbrados. Como muchas veces, quise tener las capacidades de mi marido, pero como no siempre se cumple lo que deseamos (aunque en mi caso no me puedo quejar), solo me quedé a la expectativa. Fuese lo que fuese que iba a pasar, Alice lo revelaría en cualquier momento. En sus ojos dorados (iguales a los míos ahora) brillaba una animosidad que dejaría en ridículo la luz del sol.

Miré a Leah, agradeciendo que nunca más tendría que pasar por este tipo de cosas sola. Mi amiga me devolvió la mirada por encima de su platón de tocino (puaj) y simplemente dejó caer los hombros. Sabíamos que nada podía salvarnos de Alice. El Huracán Alice.

-Ten piedad de nosotros…-susurré al techo lo suficientemente alto para que Charlie y Sue me oyeran- nos vemos papá…-me despedí dándole un beso a mi papá y otro a Sue. Charlie ya casi ni se estremecía, pero la pobre Sue seguía envarándose. Esperaba que con el tiempo se le pasara, ya que era bastante incómodo, tanto para mí como para Leah.

Teníamos un instinto bastante desarrollado, y éste dicta que los fuertes se comen a los débiles, a los que tienen miedo. Y Sue aún lo tenía.

Menos mal que yo tenía mi "súper voluntad" conmigo.

Alice nos tomó a Leah y a mí del brazo y nos llevó casi volando al Volvo. Volteé mi cabeza, aún siendo arrastrada para buscar apoyo en Jasper. Edward decía que era inútil, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no?

Lamentablemente mi esposo tenía razón (otra vez). Mi cuñado se limitó a disculparse con la mirada y a reírse levemente luego de ver mi cara.

Nos llevó directo a un centro comercial de Port Angeles, y de los caros-caros. Pero ¿Qué era el dinero para los Cullen? ¡Hey! ¡¡Yo soy una Cullen!! Genial…

O tal vez no tanto.

Siempre que íbamos de compras con Alice, ésta se transformaba en toda una depredadora. Con la tarjeta de crédito ó con efectivo, Alice iba tras una prenda, llegaba antes que ninguna otra clienta de las muchas que allí había y la tomaba. Y nadie podía impedírselo. Una sola mirada bastaba para que todas las fieras se alejaran.  
Alice daba _miedo_ cuando íbamos de compras. Y hoy eso estaba llegando a su cenit.

Daba vueltas y buscaba y buscaba… si tan solo supiera que buscaba YO misma la habría ayudado y así irnos lo más rápido de aquí.

Bueno, ya que ella no quería _decirme_ que estaba buscando, el menos podía guiarme por lo que _no_ buscaba. Extrañamente, estaba evitando los vestidos y atuendos de seda que tanto le fascinaban.

Por un momento dejó de mirar la ropa y enfocó sus ojos salvajes en nosotras, como uniendo en su mente nuestros cuerpos con la ropa que tenía en mano.

Escalofríos corrieron por mi columna al comprender que estaba buscando algo para nosotras, y yo estaba oliendo cuero.

_Tengo miedo._

**Leah**

Yo estaba tranquilamente mirando la tranquila ropa de los percheros, cuando un _**no**_ tranquilo escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

Busqué a Bella y vi su HORRORIZADA mirada centrada en las manos de Alice. O mejor dicho, centrada en lo que _estaba_ en las manos de Alice.

-Oh no… no no no no… ¡NO!-las palabras salieron de mi boca, pero obviamente no entraron en los oídos de Alice (cosa curiosa, yo estaba _convencida_ que ella podía escuchar perfectamente). Me tomó del brazo usando su fuerza vampírica y me arrastró hacia el probador. Quise resistirme, pero…

-Lei… ¿Acaso no me quieres?-tuvo el descaro de preguntarme mi _querida amiga_ con ojos de cordero degollado. ¿Serviría si le dijera que **yo** me alimento de animales igual que ellos? _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Soy tan débil.

Imposible, ¡Imposible!, ¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!

Definitivamente YO no saldría de este local con ESTA ropa (si es que se le podía llamar ropa a cincuenta escasos centímetros de tela, ¡Por Dios!).

Y Bella… ella era una mujer casada, con hijos (Married with Children, amo ese programa por cierto), Alice no podía obligarla a salir así. Edward nos mataría, a TODAS, si alguien llegaba a ver un poco más de lo permitido (por él) del cuerpo de Bella. Y ese vestido… estamos muertas, TAN muertas…

Como siempre (maldita sea) Alice logró lo que quería.

Y ahí estábamos nosotras, las pobres idiotas que caíamos en las garras de Alice casi en calidad de maniquíes. Pero esta vez… creo que a Alice se le fue la mano.

Parecíamos unas moteras vestidas de cuero, y si bien supongo que a ellas la diferencia de temperatura no les importaba, ¡Yo me estaba asando!

Ejem… o al menos lo estaría si esta cosa no fuera tan chica…

Mi pequeña amiguita había seleccionado para mí un pequeño conjunto de shorts y top de cuero rojo. Los shorts me cubrían la mitad de los muslos de milagro y el top, a pesar de que se ataba al cuello, tenía un escote que mejor ni hablemos…

Y Bella, pobre Bella… el de ella era peor, pues era un VESTIDO de cuero azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a las suaves curvas de mi amiga y las realzaba. Además su "vestido" también tenía un escote que tendría efectos mortales en los humanos que lo vieran. De eso estaba segura.

Alice estaba como si nada. Tenía una versión más pequeña de mi traje pero de color rojo y lo complementaba con un largo pero liviano abrigo de cuero rojo.

¡¡Parecíamos Los ángeles de Charlie (no Swan), si fueran unas atorrantas!! Hasta teníamos unos súper stilettos (a juego claro) que si bien sabíamos como manejarlos, parecían peligrosos por donde los miraras.

Y Alice "Torbellino" Cullen quería que tuviéramos una salida de chicas vestidas así…

Oh si, Dios me odia…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eran pasadas de las ocho de la noche cuando arribamos a _AngelBloody_, el único karaoke de Port Angeles ó de los alrededores. Era un local pequeño, ya que al parecer el karaoke no era muy popular por aquí, oscuro pero iluminado con luces de colores y ultravioletas. En la entrada estaba la barra de bebidas que a su vez servía de caja y a la izquierda se ubicaban las distintas cabinas con sus sillones, televisores, máquinas de karaoke y paneles aislantes que separaban las cabinas entre sí.

Era bastante curioso, porque hasta hace unos meses, yo me hubiera reído de la idea de cantar en público. Sabía tocar un poco la guitarra (era en éxito en los fogones de La Push), pero de ahí no pasaba.

Pero como siempre mi amiguita vidente tenía otros planes.

No sé en qué momento lo hizo, pero del baúl del Volvo sacó una _hermosa-espectacular-extremadamente-cara_ Gibson Les Paul. Una GIBSON-LES-PAUL.

Para que me entiendan, esas malditas guitarras se venden a más de dos mil (¡¡¡DOS MIL!!!) dólares mínimo dependiendo el modelo. Y este modelo… Dios, no estaba segura si las terminaciones no eran de plata y además tenía un hermoso grabado de una loba tanto en el frente de la guitarra como en la púa (típico).

Y Alice me la entregaba.

-Estás loca… no, Alice, es decir… ¡Gracias! Pero no, esa _cosa _sale más de… bueno, ya sé que el dinero es nada para ustedes-enfaticé al ver la cara que ponía- pero Alice…

-Lei… -gimoteó empezando a poner su famosa cara.

-NO.

-Lei… por faaaa, por miiii…

_Mierda…_

Tomé la guitarra entre mis manos (me estaban temblando, tenía más de DOS MIL DÓLARES en _mis_ manos), la examiné maravillada y se la pasé a Bella.

Necesitaba mis brazos libres para estrujar a la enana.

-Grashiiashh Aliiishee…-gimoteé moqueando vergonzosamente. Nunca nadie me había regalado algo tan hermoso. Qué me importaba en ese momento el olor de la peque, estaba demasiado sobrecogida por la emoción.

-¡¡Me alegro que te guste Lei!! –canturreó Alice con una risita. Por qué decía eso, si ella sabía que iba a adorar este regalo. Tonta Alice… ¿Desde hace cuánto tenía planeado hacer esto?

Como no podía ser de otra manera, lo primero que hicieron Bella y Alice al llegar a _AngelBloody_ fue exigirme que tocara algo.

Me puse a pensar y llegué a la rápida conclusión de que entonar una de las canciones de la tribu no iba con mi look motera ni con el lugar. Mucho menos con mis acompañantes.

Country descartado. Punk tampoco daba… y finalmente recordé una de las canciones que más adoraba mi madre. Perfecta.

Todavía no podía creer que tuviera en mis manos la misma guitarra que tuvieron en sus manos Paul McCartney, John Lennon, Billie Joe Armstrong y muchos más.

Toqué algunas notas con la púa y la guitarra sonó perfecta, no necesitaba afinarla ni nada. Tenía un sonido nítido y definido, cálido y denso, tal y como mencionaban y que de paso venía perfecto para mi voz, que no era muy aguda que digamos.

**You with the sad eyes**  
Tú con los ojos tristes**  
Don't be discouraged**  
No te desalientes,**  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage**  
comprendo que es difícil tener valor**  
In a world full of people**  
En un mundo lleno de gente,**  
You can lose sight of it all**  
puedes perder la noción de todo**  
And the darkness inside you**  
Y la oscuridad dentro de ti,**  
Can make you feel so small****…**  
puede hacerte sentir tan pequeña…

_True Colors_ era una canción que por siempre estaría grabada dentro de mí. Mis primeros acordes exitosos los hacía con el acompañamiento de Sue, que cantaba esta canción una y otra vez, mientras me sonreía de oreja a oreja e inventaba palabras cuando se olvidaba alguna frase.

**But I see your true colors**  
Pero veo tus colores reales**  
Shining through****  
**brillando a través de todo**  
I see your true colors**  
Veo tus colores reales**  
And that's why I love you**  
y es por eso te amo**  
So don't be afraid to let them show**  
Así que no tengas miedo de dejarlos mostrarse**  
Your true colors****  
**Tus colores reales**  
True colors are beautiful,****  
**tus colores reales son hermosos,**  
Like a rainbow****  
**como el arco iris...

-¡¡¡¡Bravooooo!!!!-empezaron a chillar y silbar, Alice y Bella en cuanto terminé la estrofa. Hasta Jasper, que se había mantenido distante de nosotras desde que nos pusimos las _cosas_ de cuero, parecía entusiasmado. Genial.

**Show me a smile then,****  
**Muéstrame tu sonrisa entonces**  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember****  
**No estés triste, no recuerdo**  
When I last saw you laughing****  
**¿Cuándo te vi reír por última vez?**  
If this world makes you crazy****  
**Si este mundo te vuelve loca**  
And you've taken all you can bear  
**y has tomado todo lo que puedes**  
You call me up****  
**Tú llámame**  
Because you know I'll be there**  
porque sabes que estaré allí

-¡¡For you girls!!-me permití gritar entre estrofa y estrofa. Porque ahora tenía amigas. Amigas a las cuales apoyaría, a las cuales haría sonreír todo lo que pudiera, a las que querría por sobre todo.

**And**** I'll see your true colors**  
Y yo veré tus colores reales**  
Shining through**  
brillando a través de todo**  
I see your true colors**  
Veo tus colores reales**  
And that's why I love you**  
y es por eso te amo**  
So don't be afraid to let them show**  
Así que no tengas miedo de dejarlos mostrarse**  
Your true colors****  
**Tus colores reales**  
True colors are beautiful,****  
**tus colores reales son hermosos,**  
Like a rainbow**  
como el arco iris...

Terminé de tocar e hice una reverencia a mi pequeño público.

-Ahora les toca a ustedes…-me burlé. Oh si, ver cantar a Bella sería todo un espectáculo.

* * *

**To be continue…

* * *

**

**NO ME MATEN!!!! es que el capii se me hiizo muy largo, además el próximo (la segunda parte) quiero que sea desde el punto de vista de los Twilight men ohh yeahh n.~  
Actualizaré en cuanto pueda... se viene la parte jugosaaaa!!!**

LEMOOOONNN~

Kisses & Bites especialmente para: maxy Oneill, Clarisse, Yadee, .Turner, Rosary Blacu, Adeline (eianem). Las amoooo!!!  
**  
(L)  
**

**Hana ;)**


	11. AngelBloody parte II

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)**_

* * *

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

**AngelBloody (parte II)**

**Edward**

Yo de pequeño me portaba bastante bien, y a pesar de ser un vampiro siempre hice lo mejor que pude. Es cierto que le había quitado su humanidad a Bella (de lo que, ahora, no me arrepentía para nada), pero realmente, ¿He de pagar así por todos mis pecados?  
Mi Ferrari se había convertido en mi pequeño averno gracias a mis pasajeros. Conmigo, en el asiento del acompañante, estaba Jacob que decía algo así como…

-Ni loco voy atrás con la Blondie, además, ¿quién mierda la invitó?

Rosalie se encontraba detrás de mí, con Emmett a su derecha, y obviamente no se iba a morder la lengua.

-Yo voy a donde se me antoja chucho apestoso. Y tú más bien deberías ir corriendo al costado del auto que con tu maldita peste terminaremos ahuyentando a todos-rezongó ella con el ceño fruncido y con Emmett acariciándole el brazo, tratando (en vano diría yo) de calmarla.

Y es que cuando dijimos que la salida era de chicos, Rose se negó terminantemente a dejar ir solo a su marido. Quiero morir…

El único que estaba medianamente calmado era mi amigo, Seth, que estando detrás de Jacob, se negaba a apartar la vista de la carretera.  
El asunto de la _portadora_ lo estaba desquiciando y se estaba preguntando si había una posibilidad de hallarla en Port Angeles.  
Pobre chico, no tenía ni idea.

Mientras tanto, Jacob sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla con la lengua al aire, solo para molestar a Rose. Iba a ser un largo viaje.

Llegamos a _AngelBloody_ cerca de las nueve y media, relativamente temprano para los humanos.  
Bajamos del auto y enseguida captamos el olor de las chicas y de un aliciente que sinceramente no esperaba. Un fuerte olor a cuero salía del local a marejadas.  
En ese momento Jasper salió y empezó a testearnos con su poder, y cuando extrañado por su actitud, hurgué en sus pensamientos, todas mis buenas intenciones volaron por los aires al ver una imagen de MI BELLA en su estado actual.

* * *

**Jacob**

¡¡El mundo está completamente loco!!  
Lo digo en serio. Nada más entramos al local encontramos a las locas de Bella y Alice _vestidas_ con lo que podríamos llamar retazos de tela de cuero y terminando de cantar las últimas estrofas de _Love is a Killer_ de las Vixen.

**No, you're a killer**  
No, eres un asesino  
**A homicidal fiend**  
Un demonio homicida  
**Love is a killer**  
El amor es un asesino  
**It'll be the death of me**  
Será mi muerte  
**I've got a target on my back**  
Tengo una diana en la espalda  
**For a cupid dressed in Black****  
**Para un cupido vestido de negro  
**Love is a killer...**  
El amor es un asesino...  
**It's killing me…**  
Me está matando…

Y estaban las tres tan entretenidas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estábamos ahí hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Todo comenzó cuando Leah (vestida de cuero también) empezó a cantar.

* * *

**Seth**

Entramos a la cabina donde estaban cantando las chicas y me empecé a partir de la risa cuando las vi. Bella y a la pequeña de los Cullen estaban cantando vestidas de moteras. Tenía una guasada en la punta de la lengua para ellas, pero todo quedó en la nada cuando observé que Leah estaba allí, y ella…

Estaba _vestida_ de cuero.

¡¿Es qué se había vuelto loca?!  
De acuerdo, le había dicho que era hermosa, ¡¡Pero tampoco era para que lo demostrara se _des-_vistiera ASÍ en público!!

Iba a entrar para llevarla a casa de los pelos cuando ella subió a la tarima y empezó a cantar sin siquiera percatarse de mi presencia.**  
**

**Sigilosa al pasar  
sigilosa al pasar  
esa loba es especial  
****Mírala caminar, caminar**

Y la estaba mirando.  
De repente las ganas de sacarla de los pelos se me esfumaron… así de sencillo, ¡puf! Y lo de la ropa… la verdad de la verdad…

**Quién no ha querido una diosa licántropa  
en el ardor de una noche romántica  
mis aullidos son el llamado  
yo quiero un lobo domesticado.**

Las caderas de Leah se balanceaban como nunca lo había visto, como nunca creí posible. No iba a decir algo tan cursi como que parecía una diosa, pero sin saber porqué solo atinaba a balbucear _Oh my…_una y otra vez.  
Me hipnotizaban el movimiento de sus piernas, el ondular de su estrecha y desnuda cintura, su ardiente mirada aunque no era para mí.

**Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible  
que borre del todo la culpa  
no pienso quedarme a tu lado  
mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas**

Porque por supuesto, ella era mi hermana. Solo ella y su alma sabían a quién correspondía esa ardiente mirada, quién tocaría esa piel que parecía llamar a mis labios, esa piel expuesta que se me antojaba apetecible. Dios, tanta piel, tanta Leah para probar…

**  
La vida me ha dado un hambre voraz  
y tú apenas me das caramelos  
me voy con mis piernas y mi juventud por ahí  
aunque te maten los celos.**

Y los celos me estaban matando incluso antes de que ella saliera a fanfarronear de sus interminablemente largas piernas. Piernas que de pronto imaginé apretadas fuertemente alrededor de mis caderas.  
Esto estaba mal, terriblemente mal, tenía que salir de allí. El problema es que mis piernas y el resto de mi cuerpo se negaban a abandonar ese local sin llevarme a Leah al menos.

**Una loba en al armario  
tiene ganas de salir…**

Leah aulló entremedio de la estrofa haciendo que cada uno de los pequeños vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran al igual que lo hacían ante la orden de un alpha.

**  
…deja que se coma al barrio  
antes de irte a dormir.**

Mi perdición llegó cuando ella empezó a jadear y a acariciarse al final de esa estrofa, pues así como el aire a mi alrededor quedó inundado con su aliento, pude captar un olor más.  
ESE aroma. EL ÚNICO aroma.  
Leah era ELLA.

* * *

**  
Leah**

El mundo en ese momento era mi escenario. La insinuante canción, el estar con _mis_ amigas, la sensación de ser deseada por alguien (muchos habían volteado a mirarme descaradamente de camino al pub), todo me hacía sentir plena, dichosa, extasiada.  
Como nunca, sentí que podía llevarme al mundo por delante, y aunque la sensación se desvaneciera mañana, hoy, esta noche, aquí y ahora me daría el gusto. Hoy yo sería el centro del universo.

**Tengo tacones de aguja magnética  
para dejar la manada frenética  
la luna llena como una fruta  
no da consejos ni los escucha.**

Me sentí poderosa, totalmente imparable, sensual.  
En este momento yo soy una loba, ama y señora de la noche, reina del bosque, sierva de la diosa de la luna, _Selene_. Un ser de la naturaleza, indomable e inalcanzable para todos.  
Sam era _mierda bajo el puente_, y dudaba si él mismo podría domar a la loba que parecía querer escapar de mí.

Tal vez ningún hombre pudiera.  
O al menos eso pensé durante menos de una milésima de segundo. Milésima que me bastó para traer a colación una sola palabra, mágica y maldita a la vez. Mi perdición.

Seth…

El daño estuvo hecho antes de que pudiera hacer algo siquiera.

Abrí los ojos y encontré a Seth mirándome como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Y yo me sentía igual. Seth era el hombre más apetitoso, salvaje y sexy en el mundo. Lo quería, debía de ser mío, solo mío.  
Me sentí atrapada, desarmada, totalmente indefensa ante la sensación de posesividad que nació en mí.  
La conexión que en ese momento compartíamos era electrizante, como si un cable de luz, no, como si un rayo, no, como si un millón de rayos nos unieran, nos atrajeran, nos exacerbara.  
Y fue allí que lo comprendí.  
Acabábamos de imprimarnos mutuamente.

* * *

**Aunque no lo crean, Hana ACTUALIZÓ!!!!!  
Que no les de un ataque, que sus consecuencias tendrá este acto, ya que como siempre, tendría que estar estudiando... jajaja  
Soy un caso perdido!!!**

**Bien, ahora unas aclas  
1- En el capítulo anterior, usé la canción _True Colors_ y si me aceptan una sugerencia, escuchen la versión de Anna Tsuchiya, es hermosa. Y con respecto a la Gibson Les Paul, realmente existen estas guitarras y yo daría mi brazo derecho por una (y por saber tocar claro).  
2-En este capítulo usé la última estrofa de _Love is a Killer _de las Vixen, que eran un grupo de fines de los 80' y principios de los 90' compuesto solo por mujeres y tocaban música medio punk... el tema está muy bueno y me he reido de lo lindo al imaginar a Bella de motera y cantando esta canción.  
También usé la canción _La Loba_ de Shakira. A mucha gente no le gusta el tema, a mí me gusta y si bien pensaba en poner la versión en inglés, me convencieron de que era mejor la versión en español. A pesar de que es bastante cliché, me pareció la canción indicada.  
3- Selene (Selena) es la diosa menor de la luna en la mitología griega. Muchos la conocimos mejor por Sailor Moon, pero en este caso tomé a Selene de la novela de Annette Curtis Klause _Blood and Chocolate_, que también habla de licántropos. Les recomiendo ese libro.**

Por ahora esto es todo...  
y dejo un aviso... hasta ahora lo vienen esperando, lo vienen rogando...  
en el próximo capi...

LEMON~  
Una salvaje revolcada en los bosques de Forks para nuestros amores n.~

Kisses & Bites especiales a:  
Clarisse  
Yadee  
Maxy Oneill

**Hana ;)**


	12. Fuego y trueno

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy, re-violable Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)**_

_**  
**__**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas lemon, duro y puro. No recomendadas para hipersensibles, personas con presión alta (pueden sufrir hemorragia nasal), embarazadas, hipocondríacos, personas con problemas cardíacos o moijgatos. No me hago responsable de nada. Si no les gusta, omitan este capi y piérdanse de lo bueno, ahí ustedes XD.

* * *

**_**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

**Fuego y trueno**

**Jasper**

Todo el maldito lugar se llenó de lujuria en menos de un segundo y mi poder reaccionó inconcientemente. La lujuria se duplicó, se triplicó y cuadriplicó por cada vampiro que había en la sala, incluyéndome.  
Rose y Emmett ya estaban jadeando a pesar de que no necesitaban respirar, Bella estaba fuertemente aferrada a Edward, como si fuera a desmayarse si no lo tenía bien asido y yo no era la excepción a nada de esto. Miré a Alice, queriendo tener por el poder de decirle _"Sexo, ahora"_ sin tener que mover los labios. Porque sabía que si abría los labios algo ocurriría. No estaba seguro de qué, pero algo ocurriría.

Leah y Seth se miraban más descaradamente que ninguno de nosotros. En realidad, como si ninguno de nosotros existiera, como si solo estuvieran a una centésima de segundo de desnudarse y montárselo en el piso del karaoke.

Ya estaba maquinando la forma de sacar a Alice de allí y llevármela lo más lejos posible, donde pudiéramos hacer todas las cosas que tenía pensado, que iba y voy a hacerle, cuando la lujuria decreció un poco. Mi cerebro se dividió entre la parte que quería a mi mujer _ahora_ y la parte racional que quería saber qué demonios pasaba. Esa parte de mi cerebro buscó la fuente del cambio y descubrí que no era el único dividido.

Leah estaba flaqueando. Desprendía deseo por cada célula de su cuerpo, por cada poro, y aún así se resistía. La observé y vi que tenía los puños apretados; estaba tan tensa como la cuerda de un arco, como si se esforzara en buscar en algún lugar de sí misma la suficiente determinación para hacer _algo_. Y cuando la encontró, se aferró a ella como a un salvavidas y huyó.

**Leah**

Cada célula de mi piel dolía por cada paso/zancada que daba lejos de Seth, como si estuviéramos enganchados en todo el cuerpo por minúsculos, microscópicos hilos.  
Lo había imprimado, él me había imprimado. Mi hermano. Seth.

Tiré los malditos stilettos (perdón Alice!) a la mierda y empecé a correr fuera de la carretera.  
Si pudiera me hubiera pateado el culo una y mil veces por ser tan estúpida, por exponerme así, por _hacernos_ esto. Porque los efectos de la imprimación estaban presentes en mí, dejando que la posesividad y el deseo que sentía por Seth antes estuvieran a la altura de un pepino. Mi cuerpo entero ahora ardía en llamas que no pararían jamás, que reclamarían una y otra y otra vez porque Seth las extinguiera (o avivara) con la piel de su cuerpo.  
Todavía sentía sus ojos sobre mí, con una mirada de deseo tan visceral, tan malditamente hambrienta, tan incitante. Esa mirada paralizaba y quemaba. Me derretía y me volvía a materializar sólo para él, para que me acostumbrara a lo que vendría. Y vendría porque la bestia dentro mío rugía, arañaba, bramaba y pateaba exigiendo satisfacción a la llamada de apareamiento que acababa de realizar a su _compañero._

No, no, ¡NO!, **¡NO!**

Correr, yo debía concentrarme en correr. Eso. Ya.  
Olvidada mi anterior precaución, entré en fase destrozando el hermoso-depravado conjunto de cuero.  
Una loba gigante y plateada era ahora la que corría dentro del espeso, húmedo, oscuro bosque como si la persiguiera el diablo. Pero no estaba sola. Todo mi pelaje se erizó cuando sentí su presencia detrás de mí. Y la única razón por la que no estaba apareándose conmigo era porque siempre, siempre (gracias a Dios!) he sido más rápida que él.

_Queridas patas, agradezco su esfuerzo con todo mi corazón, las amo (L) en serio, y aunque suene tiránica y mal agradecida… MUÉVANSE CARAJO!!_

Seth hizo algo que no preví. Utilizando sus patas traseras se impulsó mientras corríamos y cayó sobre mi espalda, mordiendo sutilmente la parte mi nuca, desestabilizándome, casi aplastándome con su ahora fibroso, duro y peludo cuerpo.  
Caíamos y rodamos aparatosamente sobre un montón de musgo y helechos de los tantos que había en los bosques de Forks, de manera tal que mi cuerpo quedó boca arriba debajo del suyo con mis patas alrededor de las suyas.  
Era totalmente estúpido, pero siendo loba, siendo un animal, lo encontraba aún más apetecible que antes. Mis instintos, mis tripas, cada plateado cabello de mi cuerpo me decían que él tenía los genes perfectos para tener cachorros, que para la bestia era lo verdaderamente importante. Y la moción de la bestia fue casi aprobada por toda mi voluntad cuando sentí la erección del lobo contra mi vientre.

Oh, no… eso si que no!

Flexioné mis patas para que quedaran entre nosotros y con un brusco y rápido empujón lo mandé a volar lo más lejos posible de mí.  
Si lograba enfocarme lo suficiente para mantenerlo alejado de mí todo estaría bien. Tenía que separar a Seth de la bestia que era ahora. Tal vez si lograba razonar con él, tal vez si le hacía ver lo que éramos, tal vez si pudiera hacerle comprender lo miserable que sería su vida si me tomara. Porque sería miserable, porque yo apenas estaba dejando de ser una arpía, porque éramos hermanos y nunca podríamos tener un futuro juntos.  
Cada afirmación de mi conciencia era como una puñalada a mi corazón, pero eran la única realidad. No había opción para nosotros, no había un futuro para nosotros. Pero existía más allá de mí una vida para Seth, la posibilidad de una familia, de tener un futuro maravilloso tal y como se lo merecía.

Salí de fase y me di cuenta de lo poco inteligente que había sido mi idea por un pequeño detalle. Estaba totalmente desnuda… lo cual me dejó indefensa unos segundos que él aprovechó a mirarme descaradamente, ardientemente… pero me recuperé. Tomé mi amor por él y lo transformé en determinación. Esto era lo mejor para Seth.

-Seth. Mírame.-le ordené agradeciendo que hasta ahí no había balbuceado.

Él salió de fase y me abofeteé a mí misma mentalmente por darle ideas. Ahora ambos estábamos solos y desnudos en medio del bosque. Volví a juntar la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba y la dividí. Una parte a mis ojos para que no recorrieran su cuerpo tan impúdicamente como lo estaba haciendo él con el mío y la otra a mi cerebro para que coordinara el habla de mi (temblorosa) boca.

-Aléjate de mí. Es una orden- le espeté lo más tajantemente que pude. Esperaba y a la vez no, ver un estibo de perplejidad en sus ojos. Quería (y a la vez no) que él reaccionara y pensara algo como _¡¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?!_ Pero nada de eso ocurrió. El se me quedó mirando fijamente (y no a mis senos, lo que era un avance) y cuando al fin habló, luego de unos segundos que parecieron interminables, lo hizo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-No quiero, no puedo… lo siento.-me respondió y las palabras sonaban despreocupadas y a la vez vehementes. Toda una maldita y excitante contradicción.

-Seth, vete. Es en serio. No sé qué mierda de ideas tienes en este momento en la cabeza ¡Y no quiero saberlas!-puntualicé cuando él empezaba a abrir la boca con una sexy mueca.- solo, vete...

El se acercó un paso más a mí y yo instantáneamente retrocedí dos. ¿Qué mierda había pasado con _la arpía_? ¿A dónde puta se había ido mi valentía? ¿Es que habían decidido irse juntas de vacaciones justo AHORA? Estaba temblando como si fuera una mosquita y yo nunca fui una mosquita ni lo seré. Pero la cercanía de su cuerpo era ciertamente peligrosa para mi cerebro, que terminaría hecho papilla de tanto esfuerzo. Todavía tenía que controlar mis ojos para que no _miraran_ ciertas partes del cuerpo de Seth. Ciertas tentadoras-duras-esculturales-cobrizas-musculosas partes del cuerpo de Seth.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

-Tengo las mismas ideas que creo tienes tú en este momento Leah-afirmó él y mi nombre en su boca se volvió algo entre un llamado y una caricia.  
¿Es que ahora leía la mente? _No es necesario, si tu solita te delatas mirándole así, estúpida…_ respondió mi conciencia. Cerré los ojos unos segundos y volví a mirarlo directamente a los ojos esta vez.

-Tú no sabes lo que pienso, solo eres un niñato que no tiene idea de nada.-Ahora ambos empezamos a movernos en círculo como animales, esperando la reacción del otro. Huída o pelea- Vete a casa y déjame en paz- le espeté esperando que la negatividad hiciera su trabajo, pero el muy maldito ni se inmutó, sólo se limitó a mirarme más deseosamente que antes si eso era posible.  
Sino dejaba de mirarme así terminaría de destrozar mi menguada voluntad. Lo natural (según mi cuerpo, la bestia y mis instintos) era estar con él, era entregarme a él, era fundirme con él. Lo antinatural era estar separados, estar peleados, distanciados, que era lo que estaba buscando desesperadamente mi conciencia.

_ Si solo pudiera… por solo un momento… por un instante nada más…_

La bestia aprovechó mi pequeño momento de flaqueza y casi me deja de rodillas con una onda de puro placer anticipado. Todo mi cuerpo palpitó ansioso ante la cercanía de un mismo macho de mi especie, un macho perfectamente dotado para darme _cachorros._

Y él lo sintió como no podía ser de otra manera. Sus pupilas y sus orificios nasales se dilataron visiblemente, captando mis aromas, mi vacilación y avanzó un paso más hacia mí.

No podía hacer nada. Me temblaban incontrolablemente las piernas pero no tenía frío. Y comprendí que esto era resultado de la lucha entre mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Eran dos partes profundamente ligadas entre sí, fundamentales y normalmente armónicas. Pero ahora que estaban encontradas sus voluntades, la batalla por el control era feroz. Y me estaba destrozando, me dejaba vulnerable, expuesta. Literalmente.

Seth realizó en tiempo record un mínimo de imperceptibles zancadas que lo dejaron a un insólito metro de mí. Estaba perdida, perdida, perdida a más no poder. En cuanto me pusiera una mano encima el minúsculo equilibrio que había logrado mantener se iría al demonio y me arrojaría sobre él para violarlo, de eso estaba segura.

**Seth**

No quería hacerla sufrir, para nada, es lo que menos quería, pero no podía negarme a quererla, no podía negarme el desearla como lo hacía. Era un maldito y feliz egoísta.  
Ya nada más importaba en este mundo para mí, porque ella ya no era mi hermana, era solo Leah, y Leah era la mujer con la que quería estar más que otra cosa en el universo. No era deseo (solamente), no era lujuria (únicamente), era más fuerte que eso, era el lazo por el que habíamos sido unidos de manera permanente, y que resultó ser la confirmación de los extraños sentimientos que crecían día a día en mí. Esa bizarra, visceral y casi enferma posesividad que me embriagaba cuando ella se alejaba de mí, esos irracionales y furibundos celos que me despertaba ver a otros hombres mirándola o hablando de ella, los confusos pero excitantes instantes en los que me quedaba mirando su cuerpo descaradamente. Todas habían sido señales más claras que el agua, pero recién ahora lograba encajar las piezas. Leah era mía, porque había sido creada para mí y para nadie más. Y yo la quería. Dios, la amaba! La amo!

Y verla desnuda, temblando y llorando sola en el bosque me estaba destrozando.

Me acerqué milímetro a milímetro, esperando el rechazo que seguro vendría y la tomé por los hombros como si estuviera hecha de porcelana (caliente, sexy y suave porcelana).  
_No pienses en esas cosas ó terminarás cagándola_. Me advirtió mi conciencia que otra vez tenía la voz de Jake.

Ella finalmente levantó la vista, regalándome la visión de su amazónico y temerario rostro. Sus ojos eran fuego y hielo, llenos de confusión y furia, y me atravesaban como buscando la respuesta a algo, como tratando realmente de hallar el norte. Parecía casi tan perdida como yo.  
Luego de unos segundos sus carnosos labios temblaron antes de hablarme.

-Por favor… déjame ir… -suplicó largando unos lagrimones que resbalaban por sus mejillas dejando un brillante sendero- por favor Seth… no me lo hagas más difícil…

-No tiene que ser difícil… -susurré acariciando sus mejillas y de paso borrando aquellas lágrimas- yo te quiero Leah… yo te a…

-¡No!¡No lo digas!-chilló ella apartándome bruscamente y tapándose los oídos.

¡Estaba declarándole mi amor, y ella que no quiere escucharme! Pero no iba a darme por vencido. Jamás. Le tomé las manos y las aparté de su cabeza. _Forcejea lo que quieras_- quise espetarle, porque nada me detendría. Leah sacudía el rostro de un lado al otro, pero de todos modos me iba a escuchar.

-¡Te amo! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Te amo! ¡Me importa una mierda si eres mi hermana, realmente me importa una mierda! No te voy a dejar ir Leah, así que puedes negarte todo lo que quieras, puedes golpearme, puedes escapar, pero ten siempre por seguro que te encontraré y te traeré de los pelos ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

En respuesta ella solo empezó a llorar más aparatosamente, casi aullando. Me sentía tan inútil. ¿Acaso tan terrible era que la quisiera?

-Sé que soy menor… y bastante idiota a veces, infantil… y que no puedo compararme con muchos otros de la manada…-las palabras eran veneno puro y en cuanto terminé de decirlas, mi corazón y mi bestia interior se pusieron de acuerdo en matar a quien quiera que se le acercara a Leah- pero te quiero Leah… sé que puedo hacerte feliz… si me dejas, claro.

Y si no me dejaba iba a hacerlo igual. No tenía la fuerza de voluntad para dejarla en paz.

De pronto ella se me quedó mirando totalmente en blanco, totalmente carente de emociones, pero al menos había parado de llorar.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?-me preguntó y parecía que lo hacía en serio, no retóricamente- ¡¡Eres mejor que cualquiera de esos estúpidos!!-empezó a gritarme casi histérica- ¡¡Cien veces mejor, mil veces mejor!!-me chilló agarrándome la cara para que la viera fijamente- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡¡La que está mal soy YO!! ¡¡Yo!!- y entonces se largó a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez zarandeándome- claro que te quiero… te quiero demasiado para tu propio bien ó para el mío… pero está mal… está muy mal. No debemos, no, no debo… no…

-¿Me quieres…?- en cuanto formulé la pregunta quise golpearme, pero todo era demasiado irreal. Ella me quería, era correspondido, ella-me-quería, tal vez tanto como yo a ella, Leah-me-quería. Tuve el impulso de salir corriendo y gritárselo al primero que me encontrara, pero me contuve.  
Solo con eso era feliz (y me quedaba corto), realmente dichoso, el hombre más afortunado de todo el jodido mundo. Ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar sus objeciones. Ella me había aceptado.

**Leah**

Todo era paz y armonía ahora. La batalla había terminado y mi moral, mi conciencia habían sido totalmente abatidas… qué curioso, se sentía bastante bien.  
Sólo me dejé llevar con el calor del cuerpo de Seth que me abrazaba por entero y con mucha fuerza, dejando cada trocito de su ardiente piel en contacto con la mía.  
-Te quiero… te quiero…-repetí aliviada. Después de pasar tanto tiempo conteniéndome, tanto tiempo negándolo hasta a mí misma, tanto tiempo ocultándolo.  
Me abracé fuertemente a su espalda, clavando mis uñas en su carne, aferrándome a más no poder. No iba a soltarlo nunca más, jamás de los jamases. Él era eso que, aunque suene cursi, llamaban alma gemela, mío y únicamente mío, creado para mí, moldeado para mí, para ser amado por mí.

Mi corazón casi dejó de palpitar cuando sentí sus grandes y duras manos recorrer mi espalda, dejando un sendero de puro placer y calor, asfixiante y delicioso calor.  
_ Es sólo un abrazo, sólo un abrazo, sólo un…_-me repetía una y otra vez. Pero no estaba para nada convencida.

-Seth…-jadeé sobre su oído sin poder contenerme ya. Dios, se sentía tan benditamente bien. El no apartaba las manos de mí y yo tampoco tenía la intención de apartarlas de él. Las suyas habían pasado de mi espalda a mi cintura, donde me agarró firmemente, y a mi nuca, donde desparramó deliciosos y estimulantes movimientos circulares con el pulgar.  
Yo quería todo de él desde la punta de sus cabellos (donde enterré mi palma jalándolo suavemente) hasta los últimos deditos de sus pies (que acaricié con los míos propios). Pero había algo en especial que necesitaba ahora, en este preciso instante.  
Lo volví a jalar del cabello y levanté mi rostro para ver directamente esos ojos de plata derretidos. Sus labios me llamaban como un imán a las virutas de hierro, magnético, electrizante, anhelantemente. Y no era lo único electrizante.  
Algo como un pulso eléctrico me atravesó cuando Seth rozó sus labios con los míos. Suspiré y no pude evitarlo… llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando con esto y era muchísimo mejor, inmejorablemente perfecto.  
Mis dos manos subieron a su cuello donde se aferraron como a un salvavidas en medio del mar. No me hubiera molestado para nada que el mundo se detuviera y yo me quedara por siempre así, desnuda, entre sus brazos y besándolo.  
Sus labios atraparon los míos, los mordieron, los chuparon hasta dejarme las malditas rodillas temblando. Dios, esto se siente TAN bien…  
Pero podría ser mejor… Enardecida comencé a mordisquear su labio inferior, no pidiendo permiso, sino exigiendo explorar esa boca que era por derecho y por izquierdo mía.

No tuve que insistir mucho. Es más, no tuve que esforzarme nada. Abrió su boca y lamió mi labio inferior con vehemencia, con verdadera _hambre_, como si no pudiera saciarse lo suficiente de mí. Y eso me encantaba.

Seth era un hombre, y como hombre que era no podía dejar las manos quietas estando una mujer desnuda. La mano que atrapaba y presionaba mi nuca se deslizó suavemente por mi cuello, rozándome con los dedos, con la palma, con los nudillos; descendiendo por mi cuello y parándose en mi corazón unos momentos, sintiendo los descoordinados latidos que daba mi pequeño traidor hasta finalmente llegar a mis senos.  
Nunca me sentí más mujer en mi vida que en el momento en que encontré sus ojos devorándome los pechos.  
Apenas apoyó su mano en sobre uno de mis pezones, arqueé la espalda, atravesada por una descarga de adrenalina, de placer que casi me hizo perder la razón.  
Perdida la mojigatería del primer momento, pellizcó, apretó y circundó mi pezón como si fuera un niño averiguando como funciona un juguete nuevo (y maravilloso por lo que expresaba su mirada).  
Yo simplemente no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía jadear. Cada minúscula inspiración se me hizo valiosa como nada. El aire parecía nunca llegar del todo a mis pulmones.

**Seth**

Leah arqueaba su cuerpo, dejándome sus suculentos senos justo en la cara… era simplemente demasiado para mi autocontrol. Bajé mi rostro y comencé a besar y lamer sus redondos, firmes, suaves, maravillosos y torneados pechos, los mejores pechos que hubiera visto (y tocado) en mi corta vida. Pude quedarme por siempre así, mordiendo y chupando sus pezones, sintiéndolos endurecerse en mi boca, besando y amasando sus senos, viéndolos hincharse entre mis manos; era maravilloso. Pero yo quería más… apenas estaba empezando a saborearla, y aún sabiendo prácticamente nada del tema, supe que mi instinto y mi espíritu animal iban a guiarme.

Me separé a regañadientes de su pecho para volver a sus labios que me consolaron bastante bien. Leah me devoraba, me saboreaba tal y como yo estaba haciendo con ella, sin inhibiciones, sin miedos, sin trabas.  
Con cuidado la recosté sobre una pila especialmente suave y húmeda de helechos, y me coloqué entre sus piernas. Me encantaba la manera en que mi cuerpo cubría el suyo por completo, atrapándola, protegiéndola, abarcándola por entero.  
Sin dejar de besarla, tomé uno de sus pechos y seguí estimulándolo, siendo recompensado por los jadeos y quejidos de _mi_ Leah; y con la otra mano empecé a explorar el resto de su cuerpo. Su ejercitado abdomen, su pequeño y rasgado ombligo, la suavidad de sus cremosos muslos, sus torneadas piernas, incluso los pequeñitos dedos de sus pies.  
No quería dejar nada sin mi marca, no quería dejar ningún rincón sin antes impregnarlo de mi aroma. Cuanto más pudiera amarrarla a mí, cuanto más pudiera retenerla, amarla, complacerla… no pararía nunca, nunca quedaría saciado de ella.

Retrocedí en mi recorrido y me dirigí hacia aquello que me había negado mirar antes. Apreté firmemente su nalga, empujándola contra mi ingle para que sintiera lo que me causaba, lo duro y firme que ella me ponía.

Ambos largamos un gruñido cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron, fue levemente, pero sentí con toda claridad el calor y la humedad que me esperaban.

-Dios… húmedo…-jadeé casi sin aire.

Y si bien no lo esperaba, ella me contestó.

-Mmm… duro…-ronroneó ella atrapándome con sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Usándome de soporte, se balanceó a sí misma, acariciando mi miembro con su entrepierna.  
Estaba tan húmeda que el caliente líquido goteaba por sus muslos hasta los míos y empapaba mi tronco.  
Desesperado, casi desquiciado, apreté los dientes y empecé a pensar en otra cosa… cualquier cosa que evitara que me corriera allí mismo y sobre ella.

_Osos, los osos son grandes y feos, y saben mal… y son peludos… y Dios…_

Era difícil. Jodidamente difícil. Quería, necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. No podía más…

-Leah… -casi gimoteé. Sin decir más, ella entendió perfectamente lo que quería.

Con una de sus manos tomó mi miembro (temblé de pies a cabeza como si me hubiera atravesado un rayo) y lo acarició suave y fuerte, rápido y lento, de arriba abajo, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente excitado ya…  
Sino entraba en ella, iba a morir. Era la única seguridad, la única certeza que tenía en el mundo en ese momento. Moví mis caderas contra su mano, queriendo llegar a ella, pero me detuvo con un apretón.

-No podremos tener hijos…-murmuró muy bajito sobre mi oído- nos repudiarán, porque no creo poder mantener esto en secreto… -suspiró sobre mi piel. Casi podía sentir como trataba de no llorar- aún cuando nos amemos… somos hermanos… esto destruirá a mamá…-_ya lo sé… _quise decirle- aún así yo quiero, yo deseo esto… ¿Lo quieres tú?-preguntó mirándome al fin. Mostrándome el amor, el deseo, la desazón, el miedo y el anhelo en los profundos confines de su alma. ¿Cómo podía no quererla? Ni siquiera podía pensar en la posibilidad.

-Si, quiero…-pronuncié con la mayor vehemencia, con el mayor fervor posible a pesar de que estaba en mi límite. Sentí casi como si estuviera en el altar y quise estar ahí con ella. No había lugar para ninguna duda dentro de mí. Todo el universo tenía ahora un maravilloso centro y era ella. Leah.

-Te amo…-jadeó guiándome directo a la gloria. Porque no había mejor palabra para describirlo. Tal vez paraíso… cualquier palabra o pensamiento quedaba corto. La estrechez, la humedad, el calor, la suavidad… era cielo puro. Toda mi verga quedó firmemente apretada, contenida, empapada y estimulada por el interior de Leah. Mi cuerpo era fuego puro, nada de pensamientos, nada de racionalidad. Solo deseo, deseo y más deseo.

Empecé a embestirla suavemente, adorando la fricción que producían nuestros movimientos, el movimiento en sincronía de nuestros cuerpos, los mansos jadeos que emitíamos. Con mi boca besé sus labios, su mandíbula, su cuello y ahí me detuve a chupar y lamer su piel. Cuando hacía eso, se estrechaba aún más.

De repente, oí un quejido y me detuve un momento. Su rostro estaba ligeramente contraído, como si estuviera adolorida… pero, eso no era posible… ¿O si?

-¿Estas... bien?-estaba plenamente (y malditamente) consciente de que Leah y Sam lo habían hecho. Sabía que ella ya no era virgen, ¿Es que acaso yo estaba haciendo algo mal?

-Si…-me respondió con un gemido, suavizando su expresión. Seguramente leyó mi confusión, ya que rápidamente me explicó-… cuando pasa mucho… ah… tiempo, puede que duela… un poco…

-¡¿Te duele?!-me envaré de pronto angustiado. Tendría que haber sido un poco más cuidadoso o algo… Dios, ¿qué hago?

-No se te ocurra parar…-jadeó restregándose contra mí, presionando sus pechos contra mi torso. –Si te detienes… ah… te aniquilaré…-amenazó comenzando a morder mi cuello, mis hombros.

-Agh…-no pude evitar jadear. Ese mordisco había enviado impulsos por todo mi sistema, incluso sentía temblar las puntas de mi dedos. No tenía intención de detenerme y aunque tuviera la intención, mi determinación se habría esfumado en menos de un segundo.

Seguí moviéndome contra ella manteniendo un ritmo lento y entrando profundo. Era una tortura que solo puedo describir como deliciosa. La forma en que nuestras pieles resbalaban, el ligero golpeteo de nuestros cuerpos, la acompasada manera en como ella soltaba su cálido y dulce aliento sobre mi rostro.  
De a momentos temblaba imperceptiblemente, y arqueaba su cuerpo, retrasando su inminente orgasmo, ó movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si no pudiera contener la energía que la asaltaba.

-Seth, por fa… ugh…-gimió incrementando el apretón de sus piernas a mi cadera, alzando su pelvis en un acto que me pareció puramente instintivo- más... fuerte…

Casi me vengo al escuchar esa frase salir de esos labios hinchados y rojos de besos.  
La tomé de las caderas e incrementé la velocidad sin pensarlo siquiera.

**Leah**

Creí morir cuando Seth me obedeció. El frenético ritmo que llevábamos ahora me hizo perder noción de la realidad, del tiempo y del espacio por completo.  
El arremetía contra mí con toda la fuerza de nuestra especie y yo lo recibía con la misma resistencia. Jadeaba desesperada por coger algo de aire, aunque fuera una pizca. Me aferraba a él de repente más ansiosa, más… no sé… urgida de tenerlo dentro de mí. Codiciando todo lo que Seth pudiera darme.

Bajé mis manos por su espalda, rasguñándolo sin importarme ya. Quería, _necesitaba hacerlo_. Dejar marcas como las que él había hecho en mi cuello, para que mañana al despertar hubiera alguna prueba de que todo **no** había sido un sueño, una maldita ilusión de mi cerebro.  
Cuando llegué a su trasero, apreté salvajemente la suave piel de esa zona.  
No quería hacerlo, pero habiendo estado antes con un hombre, tenía cierta idea de las cosas que los enloquecía. Y si bien esto sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que pudiera haber sentido antes, no podía evitar usar algunos truquitos.

Seth gruño sobre mi cuello y volvió a aumentar la velocidad.

Comenzamos a aullar, presas del delirio, del frenesí, de la adrenalina que corría por nuestras venas.  
Sentía el final tan pero tan cerca… casi ahí… casi ahí…

-¡Seth…!-chillé cuando finalmente me corrí en el orgasmo más largo, las placentero y más increíble de mi vida. Todo mi cuerpo se contrajo mientras era atravesado por pulsos, rayos, destellos, descargas y centellas… (Como quieran llamarlos).  
Segundos después escuché un ronco taco de Seth, seguido de dos poderosas embestidas que lo llevaron directamente a su propio orgasmo. Sentí su caliente semilla inundando mi ser y (con felicidad) me deleité con nuevas contracciones.

Lo sentí aflojarse sobre y dentro mí, pero sin tumbarse del todo. Enfebrecida lo abracé fuertemente, obligándolo a acostarse sobre mi cuerpo.

Me sentía completa y dichosa teniéndolo aún dentro de mí, saciada y saboreando aún los vestigios de mi TOP en la lista de orgasmos de mi vida. Su inconstante y agitada respiración sobre mi cuello aún me ocasionaba deliciosos escalofríos.

Lamentablemente fue allí cuando nuestra naturaleza comenzó a salir a flote. Los parpados me pesaban como si pesaran una tonelada. Como nunca odié nuestra maldita necesidad de dormir, pero no pude evitarlo… cerré los ojos y con el cuerpo de él sobre el mío, como la más espectacular manta del mundo, me dejé vencer por la somnolencia.

-Te amo…-le respondí bajito antes de dormirme del todo.

**Seth**

-Yo también Leah…-le contesté antes de abrazarla más fuertemente. Con el alboroto que habíamos armado, ningún ser vivo se acercaría a nosotros, así que tranquilo, me permití dormir.

* * *

**Aquí para ustedes, el capítulo más largo del fic y como no podía ser de otro modo... LEMON!!! jajajaja  
Lamento mucho la espera y realmente espero que les guste. Trato en lo posible de no hacer las limonadas (guiño guiño) demasiado parecidas, pero como hace no mucho que las hago me cuesta. Así que por fi, si no les gusta algo, o quisieran cambiarle alguna cosita, les agradecería lo pusieran en sus reviews (ojo, si les gustó tb díganlo!! XDXD)  
Pueden haber notado algunas palabras un poco fuertes (saben a cuales me refiero), pero la verdad es que no puedo imaginarme ni a Leah ni a Seth usando palabras por demás rebuscadas... pido disculpas si afectaron la sensibilidad de alguien. u.u  
La historia aún no termina, aviso por si las dudas... todavía quedan uno o dos capis más (si no decido extenderlo más XD)**

Kisses & Bites especialmente para:  
-eianem (Adeline) - cinco reviews de una!!! qué cosa contigo!, graxx!! n.n  
-Yadee  
-clarisse  
-megamolpe  



	13. Gravedad

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy, re-violable Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

**Bella**

Pensaba levantarme más que nada por consideración a mi hija, que debía de estar por despertarse (la única bebé del mundo que no se despertaba chinchuda al cantar el gallo), pero tan pronto como me moví medio milímetro, la mano de Edward que tenía prisionera mi cintura aumentó su agarre y su otra mano comenzó a acariciar nuevamente mi piel, enviando como siempre descargas directamente a mis huesos.  
-Edward…-jadeé cuando su mano recorrió mis muslos desnudos, dirigiéndose a mi entrepierna.  
Habíamos estado haciendo el amor toda la noche como salvajes en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Aún después de convertida y teniendo su misma resistencia, mi esposo seguía tratándome delicadamente, como el caballero educado a la antigua que era. Y nunca se me hubiera ocurrido quejarme, para nada. El era demasiado generoso, demasiado dulce, demasiado perfecto. Pero anoche había sido distinto.  
Como si algún ente extraño hubiera truncado nuestra estable mente vampírica, y enviado una sola e implacable orden a su centro: _sexo, sexo y más sexo. Ahora._  
Luego de las primeras seis veces que lo hicimos, ambos llegamos a la conclusión (entre frases entrecortadas y muchos jadeos) de que la mezcla de los atuendos de cuero, el talento de Jasper y los sentimientos encontrados en ese pequeño local, habían sido los culpables (sin mencionar que cualquier oportunidad para llevarnos mutuamente a la cama era buena).  
Habíamos probado cada posición conocida, y alguna que otra más, lo que me llevó a sospechar que en la biblioteca de mi esposo, entre todos esos libros de medicina y enciclopedias, estaba escondido algún _Kamasutra para vampiros_, escrito por alguien como Emmett o Tanya (lo que no me extrañaría para nada).  
Había perdido la cuenta en la vez número veinte que lo hicimos y mi marido aún no parecía lo suficientemente saciado con la dosis, aunque siendo sinceros, yo estaba empezando rápidamente a querer _más._ Era un giro interesante, la verdad. Siempre era yo la que necesitaba que le recordaran que el mundo existía más allá de las sábanas de mi amada cama (más específicamente, que existía un mundo más allá de los brazos de mi marido).  
Pero Renesmee iba a despertar en cualquier momento y no tenía ganas de causarle un trauma a mi pequeña y muy inteligente hija. Dios, esto era una blasfemia, pero debía _resistirme_ a Edward.  
-Edward… Nessie, ella… ah, despertará en cualquier momento…-siseé al sentir sus labios recorriendo mis hombros, mi cuello y mi mandíbula, mientras sus dedos de pianista hurgaban y acariciaban mi entrepierna-por favor… Edward…-gemí aferrándome fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama hasta que las sentí rasgarse como si de papel se tratase.  
La mano que sostenía mi cintura empezó a amasar mis senos, acariciando y pellizcando entre sus dedos mis pezones, volviéndome totalmente loca. Dos de sus dedos habían dejado de acariciarme para penetrarme lento y rápido, fuerte y delicadamente. Era demasiado, como siempre era demasiado placer. Aplasté mi cabeza en el colchón, tratando de sofocar los eróticos gemidos que salían de mi boca. Al final no pude resistirlo. Me corrí con un sofocado chillido, con los dedos de mi marido aún punzantemente dentro de mí, con su mano apretando firmemente mi pecho derecho y sus dientes clavados en mi cuello.  
Me desplomé sobre el colchón con mi innecesaria respiración agitada.  
-Fanfarrón…-gimoteé viendo aún como mis dedos estaban firmemente clavados en el colchón como garras. Genial, debíamos reponer el colchón, sino es que la cama entera.  
En respuesta el esbozó su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, aquella que lograba encenderme así de sencillo como un ¡puf!  
-¿A qué ha venido eso último? –pregunté curiosa-No es que me esté quejando… -ante ese comentario Edward sonrió aún más-pero pudiste haber despertado a Nessie…  
-Es sólo que… realmente no _quería_ escuchar otra cosa que no fueran tus gemidos, cariño.  
-Oh…-simplemente respondí. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería.  
Seth y Leah habían huido del karaoke alejándose kilómetros, pero eso no había impedido que algunos ecos llegaran a nuestros hipersensibles (condenados) oídos.  
Durante la noche, Edward me había contado acerca de su maquiavélico plan en el que Alice había participado y en el que de paso me había visto afectada. Todavía habían algunos retazos de cuero azul en el suelo, al costado de la cama.  
-Cariño, tienes que dejar de destruir la ropa que _nos_ gusta…-le canturreé recordando ese conjunto de encaje negro que había usado en nuestra estancia en la Isla Esme. Había sido el primero de una larga lista de atuendos destruidos en un arranque de pasión de mi marido.  
Edward me sonrió provocativamente y tuve el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento querría otra dosis. Pero ese presentimiento se esfumó al voltearse él hacia la ventana y fruncir el ceño.  
No necesitaba ser _lectora de mentes_ para saber que Leah y Seth se encontraban en esa dirección y que probablemente lo estuvieran haciendo _otra vez_. Bien por ellos.

**Leah**

Tanto Bella como yo teníamos un miedo común, y era la certeza de que la vida te proporciona una parte de alegría proporcional a la tristeza. Así pues, considerando lo eufórica que me encontraba en este momento, es normal tener un sano miedo por esa _proporción negativa_ que vendría.  
Seth me tenía contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, penetrándome profundamente desde atrás. Después de nuestra primera vez nos habíamos dormido y apenas había despuntado el primer rayo de luz de sol, recomenzamos donde habíamos quedado.  
El había sido delicado la primera vez y sólo se había sobrepasado un poco gracias a mis amenazas, pero ahora era él el que acometía contra mí con toda su fuerza, casi estampándome contra el árbol sino fuera porque yo también tenía esa fuerza.  
Sus manos estaban fuertemente aferradas a mis caderas, casi como garras, clavándose en mi carne. Era doloroso y placentero, y como se iban a curar rapidísimo, hasta me daba pena no poder dejarnos marcas.

-¡Seth…!-chillé cuando una de sus poderosas estocadas golpeó de manera feroz un punto dentro de mi que me volvía aún más loca. Estaba tan maldita y profundamente clavado en mí. Era salvaje, brutal, incontenible.  
Mis uñas se clavaron aún más en la corteza del pobre árbol que temblaba gracias a nuestra fuerza. Seth me alzaba con tanta fuerza, que casi estaba sobre la punta de mis pies y chillaba en el limbo entre el dolor y el placer. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado dentro de mí, demasiado fuerte…

Con un aullido ensordecedor llegué a un brutal orgasmo que dejó mi cuerpo convertido en papilla. Me desplomé contra el árbol respirando como si me estuviera ahogando, pero él no se detuvo. Aún embistiéndome, levantó una de sus manos y la metió en mi boca. Instintivamente comencé a morder y chupar sus dedos, desesperada porque casi no podía respirar. Era una tortura. Si tortura podía definirse como una serie de acciones de sometimiento que te dejan como muerta.  
Cuando consideró que estaba preparada, llevó sus dedos empapados con mi saliva hacia mi entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris.

**Seth**

Me estaba extralimitando, lo sabía. Sabía que le estaba doliendo un poco, que quedaría molida, incluso me estaba suplicando que me detuviera, pero no podía. Leah desnuda, gimiendo como una posesa, con su trasero levantado para mí, sus pechos rebotando con cada estocada que le daba, mi miembro entrando y saliendo de su cálida y apretada entrepierna… era más de lo que mi razón podía manejar. El animal comenzó a reinar desde la primera estocada y sólo buscaba el placer, la aceptación de la que consideraba su compañera. El animal mordía, rasguñaba, marcaba a fuego a su compañera, a Leah, para declararla suya y solo suya.  
Un nuevo orgasmo invadió a Leah y su interior vibró estrechándome con fuerza. Con un monumental esfuerzo, conseguí no acabar, aunque fue por un pelo. Todavía no había terminado con ella, para nada.

Me salí de su interior y la di vuelta, apoyando su espalda en el árbol.

-Seth…-gimoteó Leah sobre mis labios al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello para sostenerse. Temblaba y jadeaba aún por el orgasmo que acababa de _sufrir_, lo que no ayudó para nada a que se me achicara el ego, se los juro- no puedo más…-susurró bajito, casi avergonzada.

¿Es que acaso esta mujer no sabía lo que causaba en mi cuerpo que actuara así?

Si había alguna pequeña posibilidad de dejarla, se esfumó por completo cuando ella se abrazó a mí al perder el equilibrio. El sentir sus pechos y cada deliciosa curva de su cuerpo sobre el mío, casi me hacer perder del todo la cordura.  
Apretándola contra mí, me adueñé de esos labios ya hinchados de besos, explorando y dominando cada zona de su boca, saboreando su exquisito sabor que me parecía afrodisíaco, disfrutando con cada gemido, por ínfimo que fuera, que lograra arrancar de ella. Me invadía una desesperación que nunca creí sentir o conocer, no era suficiente, no podía estar lo suficientemente cerca o adentro de ella. No quería que hubiera siquiera un milímetro entre ambos, ningún hueco por el que pudiera filtrarse algo o alguien y arrancármela de los brazos.

Sin pensarlo siquiera me puse de rodillas frente a ella, le separé las piernas pasando mis brazos entre ellas y…

**Leah**

Chillé, juro que vi estrellas frente a mis ojos y volví a chillar. La lengua se Seth hurgaba y se desplazaba inclemente sobre mi sexo que aún palpitaba de la _ronda_ anterior. Desquiciada empecé a revolverme incapaz de soportar las oleadas de placer, que más que oleadas, eran ya un tsunami. Sacudí la cabeza sin poder contenerme, totalmente enajenada y sorprendida de cómo mi cuerpo se arqueaba y retorcía, poseído por las deliciosas pulsaciones que la lengua y las manos de Seth enviaban por todo mi ser.  
Atrapé su cabeza entre mis manos y enredé mis dedos entre los largos y deliciosamente suaves mechones de cabello oscuro, buscando un punto de apoyo, ya que mis piernas no respondían para nada de lo temblorosas que estaban.  
Los dedos de el empezaron a hurgar y bombear dentro de mí, lo que finalmente me llevó al límite. Me corrí en un grito ya sin sonido, mis cuerdas vocales rasgadas, mi garganta seca, mi cuerpo por entero molido y satisfecho, palpitante.  
Me abracé a él y bajé mi mano hacia el miembro, queriendo devolverle el favor cuando ambos nos tensamos ante un sonido que reconoceríamos a kilómetros de distancia. El aullido de Sam.

No necesitábamos palabras. Ambos cambiamos a nuestra forma lupina y noté con pesar que él todavía estaba por completo erecto. Ya me encargaría de eso más tarde.

Regresamos a casa, olfateamos y con alivio descubrimos que mamá no estaba en casa. Igualmente, Seth insistió en que permaneciera oculta mientras me buscaba una muda de ropa. Más tierno… puaj!!! ¡¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan pastelosa?! Joder… pensando en eso me di cuenta de que no era fácil no serlo cuando alguien a quien quieres te cuida hasta en las cosas más simples, te protege, se preocupa por tus necesidades. Era realmente agradable, placentero, que alguien me quisiera así… porque me costaba entregarme a alguien, pero una vez que lo hago, mato por esa persona, muero por ella, y es jodidamente maravilloso que me correspondan, que Seth me ame como yo a él…

Una vez que él volvió, lo hizo con sólo unos jeans y una remera negra sobre su cuerpo, era simple, holgado, normal y aún así se me hacía agua la boca. Cambié de fase y corrí a vestirme tras unos arbustos al ver la lujuria renacer en sus ojos. No es que no quisiera… pero teníamos que ocuparnos de algunas cosas antes.

Cuando terminé, fuimos a la casa de los Cullen… ya no podía llamarlos sanguijuelas, se los debía por todo lo que habían hecho por mí.

Apenas llegamos a la puerta que Edward nos abrió, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Parece que la han pasado bien… -susurró, pero a mí no me engañaba, sabía que todos los de la casa, lo habían escuchado.

-Si, igual que tú y Bells cuando estuvieron en la isla donde, ¡Oh!, destrozaron ¿¿Cuántas camas??- pregunté con una dulzura que no creí capaz. Él golpeaba, yo golpeaba, es ley.

-Edward, déjalos en paz…-lo regaño Bella apareciendo por detrás de él- y sería bastante cortés que les permitieras pasar a tomar asiento, y de paso invitarles a comer algo ¿No?

-Si Edward, aliméntanos…- pidió Seth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pude ver como Edward miraba para otro lado, casi haciendo un mohín, y supe que de poder sonrojarse, lo hubiera hecho.

Adentro estaba Renesmee sentada sobre el sofá, jugando con la cabeza arrancada de una muñeca Barbie cuando llegó Jake desde la cocina con una taza con… ugh… eso para la beba.  
Mi alpha nos miró a ambos, sus ojos casi se desencajaron, sus labios se crisparon y casi pude leer todas las emociones en su rostro: incredulidad, enojo, desilusión, asco, comprensión, enojo de nuevo, culpabilidad y por último resignación.

-Joder…-masculló tomando la cabeza de la muñeca de manos de la beba y uniéndola al cuerpo otra vez antes de pasársela- y lo peor es que no puedo decir ni mierda…

-Jacob Black, si quieres seguir viendo a mí hija, será mejor que cuides tu lengua o te la arrancaré- amenazó Eddie y Bella lo secundó asintiendo vehementemente.

-Bueno, jod-… ¡recórcholis!-exclamó conteniendo la palabra en la punta de su lengua, para luego mirarnos seriamente a ambos- soy su Alpha, así que si a mí no me molesta ni Quill, ni Embry pueden decir nada… -en ese momento supe que Jake estaba de nuestro lado, lo cual supuso un alivio más grande del que me imagine que sería- pero no creo que a Sam, con todo lo pesado-conservador-proteccionista-de-la-manada que es le guste esto, sépanlo aquí y ahora... estoy seguro que hará lo que sea para separarlos.

-Eso si se entera, o si alguien se lo dice…-murmuró Seth endureciendo la mirada, casi amenazando al mundo a que intentara separarnos.

-Chico, no te vayas a ofender, ni tu tampoco tú Leah… pero todo su apestoso aroma está desparramado por el maldito bosque… muy discretos no fueron que digamos…

-¡Joder!-exclamé sin poder evitarlo, si conocía lo suficiente a Sam, sabía exactamente lo que haría- Edward, ¿Puedes decirme dónde está Sam ahora mismo?

Vi como sus ojos se desenfocaron, buscando la voz mental de Sam en los alrededores y luego volvían a la normalidad, sólo para mirarme con pesar.

-Donde tú bien sabes Leah… está en casa de Bella, hablando con Sue…

Y la gravedad nos hizo caer de nuestra nube…

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!!!! Lamento muchísimo, no saben cuanto, la tardanza... sé que fui una perra al dejarles tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Me merezco los tomatazos, lo sé!!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... es sólo que pude disfrutar de unos pocos días de vacaciones en diciembre y en enero empecé a trabajar de mañana y de tarde, así que mucho tiempo para escribir no tuve la verdad... **

**Aún queda uno o dos capis de este fic... y trataré con todo mi corazón de no publicarlos tan espaciados.. u.u**

**Kisses & Bites especiales para:  
-ADELINE (eianem)- niña, tu eres la principal promotora de este fic, aún cuando no tenga fuerzas, aún cuando todos dejen de leer, seguiré escribiendo sólo por la cantidad de reviews de apoyo que dejaste, te adoro, ESTE CAPI Y LOS QUE VENGAN ESTAN DEDICADOS A TI.  
-Rosary Blacu  
-Clarisse  
-Yadee  
-Megamolpe  
-Renesmeew(punto)alicew  
-Karicatura**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Los amo, Hana ;) **


	14. Desarraigo

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy, re-violable Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)**_

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

* * *

**Seth**

Leah quedó petrificada entre mis brazos y yo no estaba mucho mejor. Sabíamos desde tomada la decisión que este momento llegaría, el momento en que nos descubriría la única persona cuya opinión realmente importaba. Sam nos había destruido, así de simple y fácil. Al contárselo a Sue, a nuestra madre, había logrado causarnos el peor daño posible a ambos. Como siempre, Sam sabía donde pegar.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Para nada. Yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Esa es una forma Seth…-puntualizó Edward quien al leer mi pensamiento, trataba de encontrar una manera pacífica de hacer las cosas.

-Es la única forma Edward, tú harías lo necesario para proteger a tu familia, yo también.-le espeté ya cansado de tener que esperar una orden o una sentencia de alguien, cansado de ser controlado, reducido, censurado y ahora condenado a no amar a la única persona en el mundo que me amaría con bruta y correspondiente honestidad-vamos Leah.

Ella me miró y sin pedir explicación me siguió, sabiendo tan bien como yo que, pasara lo que pasara, enfrentaríamos las cosas juntos.

-Nosotros iremos con ustedes- decretó Bella sin lugar a una réplica por parte de nadie, alzando su mentón altiva.

-Pero Bella…- empezó Leah, no queriendo exponer a su amiga, pero Bells no aceptaría un no hoy.

-Pero nada, eres mi amiga y las amigas se apoyan. No te digo que No intervendré, pero te juro que me quedaré afuera y TRATARÉ de no matar a Sam…-aclaró entrecerrando de manera amenazante los ojos.

-Yo no sé si podré prometer lo mismo que Bells, pero prometo que haré un intento…-admitió Jake cruzando los brazos antes de que por la puerta entraran Embry y Quil aún siendo lobos. La manada estaba por completo sincronizada al sentir del Alpha, por lo que era obvio que ambos acudirían al sentir la furia de Jake.

Edward sólo soltó un largo suspiro, más por resignación que por la necesidad de expulsar aire. Siempre hacía lo que su querida esposa quería, eso saltaba a la vista.

**Leah**

Ninguno de nosotros tenía la paciencia necesaria como para ir en auto, así que todos partimos a la carrera hacia nuestra casa.  
Sentía nauseas. No podía evitarlo, puesto que sabía que nos esperaba en casa. La única persona que nos había amado incondicionalmente ahora nos aborrecería, le daríamos asco, nos negaría, nos maldeciría y repugnaría como si fuéramos poco menos que escoria.

Tomada de la mano de Seth no pude evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. Tan poco había durado el idilio. Tan pronto teníamos que ser descubiertos. Tan poco duró la bendición de las estrellas.

_Sólo había deseado que alguien me amara_. Uno no elige de quien enamorarse_. No había podido evitarlo a pesar de haberlo intentado_. ¡Era injusto! Por qué justificarnos, por qué sentirnos culpables, por qué haber nacido hermanos, _por qué Sam tenía que arruinar todo siempre._

Bella me tomó de la otra mano, transmitiéndome su apoyo, su cariño, y qué extraño era sentir la calidez emanar aún de una mano cuya piel era más fría que un témpano, pero lo hice, lo sentí, lo agradecí.

Llegamos a la casa en cuestión de segundos y afuera estaba Sam, casi esperándonos. Le gruñí, pero lo ignoré a él y a los de su manada, ocultos dentro del bosque, (_bien que me di cuenta)_ ya que la única persona que me importaba en ese momento estaba apoyada en el dintel de la puerta, pálida y frágil como una hoja.

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!-grito sin poder contenerme al ver las lágrimas caer por las mejillas de mi madre.

-Sólo hice lo que debía. Lo de ustedes es enfermo, es antinatural, una abominación-espetó frunciendo los labios, expresando su repugnancia- y va en contra de la manada.

-¡Y una mierda con la manada!-estalló Seth a mi lado- ¡Nosotros pertenecemos a la manada de Jake! ¡No tenías derecho a meterte!

-No creas que no lo advertí- gruñó Sam mirando a Jake ahora- creí que ibas a ser un buen líder, un buen alpha, que mínimamente ibas a reprenderlos, pero por lo que veo, estás tan enfermo como ellos…

-_Silencio._- ordenó Jacob usando su voz de alpha, aquella que todos, por jerarquía teníamos que obedecer, incluso Sam- prometí a estos dos…-nos apuntó- que no me metería… pero si empiezas a meterte conmigo, prepárate para perder algo más que tu orgullo.

Esto estaba mal. Iba a terminar en guerra entre las dos manadas. Lo sabía.

-¿Por qué simplemente no pudiste dejarnos en paz?-le pregunté- yo terminé superando lo de Emily, tu perdonaste lo de Jacob… ¿Por qué nosotros?

-Porque es enfermo.-simplemente contestó el que alguna vez amé. _Intolerante, caprichoso, idiota, estúpido, traidor, maldito_. Quise decirle muchas cosas, pero sentí más que odio, lástima por él.

-Es cierto entonces…-lloriqueó Sue mirando nuestras manos unidas, dejándonos helados a todos- ¿por qué…?-gimoteó, partiendo nuestro corazón en mil pedazos, el de mi compañero y el mío, bien pude sentirlo, un dolor doble, por siempre y de ahora en adelante compartido.

-Mamá… nosotros…-susurré destrozada al ver su cuerpo débil, tembloroso, de pronto envejecido- nosotros nos amamos. Y sé que te… te debe parecer horrendo… no te pido que lo entiendas… sólo… sólo que…

-¿Qué lo acepte? ¡¿Eso quieres que haga?-chilló aferrándose al marco de la puerta- ¡¿Con qué cara crees que puedo presentarme ante el mundo ahora? ¡¿Cómo crees que se sentiría tu padre ahora? ¡No sabes la vergüenza que siento! ¡Lo asqueada que estoy!

-¡Mamá!-gimoteó Seth a mi lado, sin poder refrenar el dolor en su expresión.

-¡Ustedes ya no son mis hijos! ¡Son… son…- jadeó apuntándonos con el dedo, buscando la palabra que no existía-… son monstruos! ¡Eso es lo que son!

Simplemente no pude sostenerme de pie. Ser negada por la propia madre… no existir para ella, _ser un monstruo para ella… ser una vergüenza para ella… _

-Lo siento mamá…-susurró Seth sosteniéndome fuertemente entre sus brazos- siento que pienses así… siento que no puedas aceptarnos…-murmuró derramando silenciosas lágrimas- pero no sentimos el estar juntos… no podemos ni queremos separarnos, en cambio… te prometo que jamás tendrás que sentir vergüenza ante el mundo…

El discurso de Seth me pareció extraño. ¿Acaso nos íbamos a ir de la reserva? ¿Tenía esto que ver con lo que Edward había mascullado?

-Seth, ¿qué diablos estás planeando?-exigió Jake atento a cualquier locura que se le pudiera ocurrir a mi compañero.

-No dejaré que las manadas entren en conflicto por nosotros, ya que nuestra intención jamás fue lastimar a nadie… sólo quisimos ser felices…

-¿Seth…?

-Soy el tercer Alpha, aquel que por sangre y ascendencia seguiría a Sam, aquel que sigue en jerarquía, Soy Seth Clearwater y, aquí y ahora, me desligo de ti Jake.

-¡No!-jadeó Jacob, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Enseguida sentí el poder de Jake abandonar mi cuerpo, casi como si una manta pesada hubiera sido retirada de mí, dejándome ligera como pluma. Yo no me había desvinculado, pero al ser Seth mi pareja, el resultado era el mismo, unidos dentro y fuera de la manada, pero por siempre unidos.

Finalmente logré entender lo que mi compañero planeaba y me sentí aliviada y triste a la vez.

Nuestra estancia en Forks había llegado a su fin, pues ese mismo día nos fuimos de la ciudad. Dos lobos solitarios a la deriva.

_La triste sonrisa de Bella al entregarme, de parte de toda su familia, un bolso con una generosa suma de dinero dentro, el apretado abrazo de Edward y Seth, los gimoteos de fondo de Esme, la apacible pero melancólica mirada del doctor, los sollozos sin lágrimas y morritos de Alice, el inútil intento de Jasper de animarnos, la inesperada aparición de la Blondie, el socarrón apretón de manos del gigantón, la resignación instalada en los rostros de Embry y Quil, el descontento por parte de Jake…__ y los llorosos ojos de mi madre como último recuerdo._

* * *

**Ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capítulo, en realidad voy más de la mitad, así que como disculpa por tardar tanto tanto tanto tanto, pienso terminarlo en estos días, será una doble actualización. GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI!**

**Los amoooo**

**Hana ;) **


	15. Prima

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy, re-violable Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)**_

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

* * *

**Leah**

Hoy me tocaba cocinar a mí, así que me pareció una buena idea salir de la comida chatarra, precalentada, a domicilio y los huevos fritos. Una nutrida ensalada, unos rost beef jugosos y, para acompañar, unas tortillas de papa. Seh, seh, hoy íbamos a comer BIEN.  
Mientras pelaba y consecuentemente cortaba las papas, pensaba en cómo se habían estado sucediendo los hechos desde que nos fuimos de casa, hacía alrededor de tres meses.

Sue seguía sin hablarnos. Ni una sola palabra….

Y esa era la grieta de oscuridad en nuestras vidas, porque el resto era luz y calor, y muchas riñas… y mucho sexo.

Ensarté la cuchilla en la madera en el momento que sentí la descarga de excitación surcar mi cuerpo, dejándome las piernas a la miseria. En tres meses y chirolas, las cosas no habían cambiado en ese aspecto, o mejor dicho, sólo podían mejorar y mejoraban. Ahora que estábamos a kilómetros de todo, lejos de la manada, de lo que fue nuestro hogar, habíamos decidido tomar todo aquello que nos dañaba y enterrarlo. Los insultos, los recuerdos… y simplemente tratar de vivir, felices, como si no fuéramos lo que somos, conscientes al fin de que estábamos imprimados el uno del otro y, aceptando que nunca querríamos a nadie como nos queríamos a nosotros, entre nosotros.

Pocas veces peleábamos. Mientras colocaba los rost beef en la parrilla y las papas sazonadas en la sartén, sonreí pensando en la cantidad de pequeñas riñas que conformaban nuestra rutina. La decoración de la alcoba, la del living, qué comer, quién se duchaba primero… casi todas terminaban en sexo, en especial las peleas por la ducha, que resultaban ser mis favoritas, y creo que las de Seth también.

La sartén empezó a chispear al colocar la salsa que uniría toda la mezcla. Me dirigí a la heladera para sacar el tomate, la cebolla y la lechuga para hacer la ensalada, cuando sentí que mis rodillas de pronto empezaban a ceder. Con los pocos reflejos que el momento me permitió conservar, me aferré desesperada a la manija de la heladera y lentamente me senté.

Acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, coloqué mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y comencé a respirar lenta pero no profundamente, pues sólo lograba marearme más.

Me carcajeé amargamente al imaginar qué pensaría Seth si me viera así.

Todo había comenzado al mes de vivir juntos. Había decidido, luego de que un día nos despertáramos totalmente desnudos en el patio de casa, con un olor espantoso a musgo impregnado en la piel y salpullido en lugares que preferiría no mencionar, que no quería volver a transformarme. A Seth no le había gustado ni pazca, ya que él adoraba el hecho de ser lobo, la forma en que, insistió, me saboreaba y tomaba todo de mí cuando tenía sus instintos y sentidos al máximo. Pero yo no cedí. No quería ser una salvaje, odiaba despertarme desnuda sin saber por minutos cómo habíamos acabado allí. A mi argumento, le sumé una serie de razones de índole totalmente distinta que terminaron de convencer a Sethy (aunque la situación seguía sin gustarle ni pizca). Si seguía transformándome en loba, nunca iba a poder tener el pelo largo que él tanto estaba gustándole, pues la cantidad de pelaje de la fase lupina era directamente proporcional a la cantidad de cabello que tuviésemos sobre la cabeza. Mi pelaje era uno de los más tupidos de la manada, pues rehusaba cortármelo más y exigía tenerlo mínimamente hasta los hombros. Y aún así me parecía poco.  
Las uñas también resultaron ser un problema semejante. Si me dejaba las uñas largas, mis garras tomaban un tamaño tal que me lastimaban al correr, a mí, que siempre fui la más rápida de la manada.

Eran cuestiones puramente estéticas, lo sabía. Pero esta vez las cosas eran distintas, yo quería ser y estar hermosa para Seth, para que sus ojos nunca se desviaran de mi cara, de mi cuerpo. Quería que siempre que Seth me mirara, me deseara. Y por más que él me asegurara con total convicción que me amaba así y tal como estaba, aún si tuviera cuernos, otra nariz y granos, yo podía ser por demás testaruda.

Al principio no había existido más problema que la ansiedad, pues mi cuerpo tenía energía que no llegaba a descargar, pero eso se solucionó cuando empecé a salir a correr todas las mañanas.

Al segundo mes de vivir juntos, el exceso de energía se transformó en mareos. La mayoría de las veces pude ocultarlo muy bien de Seth. Las dos o tres veces que se enteró, lo convencí de que había sido por algo en la comida, por un bajón de presión o simplemente por mi período.

Ahora en el tercer mes, casi cuarto, mi cuerpo fallaba de vez en cuando. Hasta el momento había tenido suerte, pero era una situación desesperante rezar todas las noches para que no me pasara delante de él.  
No quería ocultarle nada a Seth, no cuando estábamos tan bien, no cuando estábamos arreglando todo (vía Alice y Bella) para poder casarnos. Pero tampoco quería volver a ser un animal, pues había una razón más que, si bien no se la había mencionado a mi querido lobo, era muy importante. Y es que tenía miedo.

Muchas veces estando con él, sentía como la parte animal de mi ser gruñía por morder su cuello, por saborear su sangre, como si fuera un maldito chupasa… nada, como si quisiera saborearlo, como si deseara marcarlo y morder a la primera fémina que se le acercara y tenía miedo. Tengo miedo. Temo que perdamos el control y nos matemos entre nosotros.

Nadie podría jamás entenderlo pues éramos, somos… la única pareja de lobos. Siempre el hombre era el lobo y lograba, según lo que había averiguado, controlar, domar a la bestia en momentos como esos, pero nosotros, ambos éramos lobos, las cosas fácilmente se salían de mambo cuando nos poníamos las manos o, ejem… garras, encima.

La sartén y la parrilla empezaron a chispear ferozmente, así que, como pude, me senté sobre mis talones. Lo suficiente para que mis manos lograran apagar las hornallas.

Esto era nada, nada con el temor que se adueñaba de mí al pensar en no tener a Seth, en perderlo por culpa de este engaño que vivía día a día. Me causaba tal pavor, que quería largarme a llorar como cuando era pequeña.

Mi maravillosa vida construida sobre las bases de: comer, hacer el amor y dormir se había transformado en un: comer, ocultar las nauseas, hacer el amor, ocultar el cansancio, dormir y ocultar los mareos, y eso tenía que terminar, decidí levantándome.

¿A quién recurrir? Bella y Alice, por más buena voluntad que tuvieran no podrían ayudarme, y tampoco quería tener que siempre cargarlas con mis problemas ¿Sue? Descartado. Aún no se dignaba a quedarse en la misma habitación que Charlie cuando trataba de hacerla entrar en razón. ¿Quién, por amor de Dios, quién podría ayudarme? Estaba tan malditamente frustrada que sólo deseé salir y clavar mis garras en lo primero que encontrara, es más, si no lo hacía, era porque estaba decidida a dejar atrás definitivamente a la bola de pelos que era de vez en cuando… la testaruda y terca bola de pelos…

Terca… testaruda…

Oh, Dios…

Y la iluminación llegó a mi sesera como un rayo, como un trueno, como un Gong, sí, eso, como un Gong (ya saben, esos platillos chinos enormes que hacen más ruido que la mierda). Si alguien podía ayudarme, esa era Emily. Estaba en contacto con la manada por lo que era la que más cerca estaba de poder entender mi problema y ella… aún me quería.  
Apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo contra la blanca y fría heladera, recargando mi frente en ella, rindiéndome ante esa verdad que aún hasta ahora me costaba aceptar. Emily siempre me había querido… más específicamente, nunca había dejado de quererme, aún por encima de todo el embrollo de Sam, aún por sobre mi transformación, aún por sobre mi emparejamiento con Seth… nunca, jamás, dejó de expresar su simpatía, de sonreírme, de ofrecerse… como si hubiera hecho algo malo… Dios, qué estúpida había sido…

Con presteza despegué mi cuerpo del suelo (donde sin darme cuenta había terminado deslizándome), mi frente de la heladera, para tomar el inalámbrico y, con todo mi metro ochenta y tres extendido sobre las baldosas de cerámico de la cocina, llamar a ese teléfono celular que sabía de memoria y, estaba segura, siempre, sea para una escapada, una tarea, un desengaño amoroso, estaba mi salvación…

-¿Hola?

-Emily… te necesito.

* * *

Nunca había apreciado lo melodiosa que era la voz de Emily hasta ese día. No era especialmente aguda o grave, sus palabras no estaban cargadas de ese tono de masculina burla al que me había acostumbrado por los demás miembros de la manada, tampoco sonaba como los chupa... como Bells o Alice o ningún vampiro que haya conocido, con ese sonido parecido a campanillas. No, Emily tenía un sonido único y cálido que invitaba a hacer confidencias, a charlas horas y horas y reir, reir mucho. Y así sucedió.

Al principio, durante los primeros minutos no había sido fácil; a pesar de lo cautivadora que pudiera llegar a ser su voz, después del impulsivo: 'te necesito' que había largado, me había quedado estática, aterrada de lo que ella pudiera contestarme muy a mi pesar. Pero mi prima, apenas después de un segundo o dos (que se debieron a su sorpresa, como luego me explicaría), se irguió como el ángel que era y me ofreció cuanta ayuda pudiera darme y la que no también.

Habia sido largo, tedioso de a momentos, maravilloso en otros, el hablar con ella. Y la salvación, como siempre que mi prima intervenía, había llegado; encarnada en el doctor Jeremiah Ophanie, un antiguo miembro de la manada que había dedicado su larga vida, al igual que Carlisle, a estudiar la anatomía de su raza, en este caso, nuestra raza. Hacía años que se había alejado de la tribu y las zonas que protegíamos, para poder dedicarse en paz a sus estudios, libre de fanáticos como Sam, que como inquisidor olía herejía en cualquier lado y enseguida se proponía a mandar a juntar leña para la hoguera. Según lo que había averiguado Emily, el doctor no tenía problemas en tratar con metamorfos, humanos, vampiros o lo que fuera, razón por la cual era aún menos querido por la tribu.

Si alguien podía saber qué carajos sucedía con mi cuerpo, ese era él.

Con la dirección de la última ubicación del doctor escrita en un papel apretujado en mi mano, partí, no sin antes convencer a Seth de que fuera a visitar a Edward que yo iría a visitar a una amiga del instituto. Con suerte, sería la última mentira que le dijera a Seth en la vida.

Con mi destartalado Toyota Corolla, el que había comprado con mis ahorros y no usando el dinero regalado por Bella, conduje por la Ruta nacional nº5 hacia el Norte. Con Seth nos habíamos mudado a las afueras de Seattle, para alejarnos un poco de toda la psicosis que era vivir en los territorios de la manada. Conduje hacia las afueras del Colville, al otro lado del Estado, una pequeña ciudad de apenas 4.700 habitantes; un cuasi pueblito rodeada por una deliciosa reserva natural casi inexpugnable gracias a las distintas formaciones rocosas que formaban un escudo natural contra el hombre.  
Una casita en medio de aquella reserva era el lugar ideal para un ermitaño, y allí fue donde lo encontré; pero la casita resultó ser un poco más grande de lo que había imaginado. Más que la cueva tamaño "closet-de-conserje" que mi cabeza había idealizado, la residencia del doctor era del tamaño de un hangar para un jet pequeño, con ventanas altas que sólo permitían que el sol y el viento se colaran, y una sola puerta/portón sumamente colmado de carteles de advertencia, a excepción de uno pequeño, en medio de todos que rezaba: "La risa es una gracia redentora"

Alentador.

Me acerqué al portón y golpeé la puerta con el puño, nada de suaves toques, este hombre (que vivía en semejante lugar) no parecía un hombre dado a las delicadezas. Firmes pasos se escucharon (así que muy viejo no debía ser) y me alejé cuando la chapa del portal vaciló antes de entreabrirse.

El doctor Jeremiah Ophanie resultó ser un gigante. Alto, de grandes espaldas, musculosos brazos, rostro de guerrero surcado de arrugas y una larga cabellera llena de hilos de plata -ma' si, canas-. Sus ojos, de un azul profundo y casi aterrador se fijaron directamente en los míos, buscando infundir temor.

Ja. Vejete, a mi nada me asusta...

-¿Quién?-inquirió con una voz que aunque tratara de ser apacible, no lo conseguía ni un poco. Era una voz de alfa, presintieron mis entrañas.

-Leah Clearwater, hija de Sue Uley y Harry Clearwater, descendiente de Thomas Uley, de la tribu de los Quileutes de La Push- creí correcto presentarme como había escuchado que lo hacían los ancianos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Su ayuda.

Ante mi respuesta quedó callado, invadiendo mis ojos con los suyos de manera tal que requerí de toda mi fuerza de voluntad paa no pestañar y parecer débil.

-Eres una de nosotros...-no era una pregunta.

-Si.-pero aún así me sentí obligada a contestar.

-¿Cómo?-y si bien esa claramente fue una pregunta, algo en sus ojos, quizás una ligera dilatación de sus pupilas, me indicó que se la estaba haciendo a sí mismo, buscando en esa mente, privilegiada al parecer, la explicación a mi condición. Lo cual era mucho mejor que la simple e instantánea repulsión. Lo cual era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. ¡Lo cual era genial!-Pasa...-finalmente medio gruñó, desplazándose lo justo y necesario para que pudiera pasar, ni un puto milímetro de mierda más.

El hangar/casa/cuchitri del doctor era enteramente funcional. Todo era material para investigación excepto el pequeño cuarto de baño y la cama (el doctor podía ser un workaholic, pero era uno de la manada después de todo, y sin la cama, no vivimos) Había grandes aparatos que no tenía idea de para qué servían, microscopios, tubos de ensayo, probetas y demás instrumentos de laboratorio, además de algunos instrumentos quirúrgicos por aquí y por allá. Una serie de mapas cubrían una pared por entero y, en el fondo, una habitación de puertas dobles que parecía gritar a los vientos que era una sala de operaciones.

A regañadientes, me indicó una silla (de las dos que había en el lugar, era la NO rota, así que me di cuenta de que se esforzaba por ser un buen anfitrión), y sólo después de que me hube sentado, clavó de nuevo esa mirada (que parecía la de un forense examinando un cuerpo) en mí.

-Soy esteril- finalmente le solté, y eso al parecer fue suficiente, porque sus pupilas volvieron a dilatarse, como si dentro de su sesera empezaran a encajarse muchas piezas. Y sonrió.  
Parpadeé una. Dos. Tres veces, hasta que me convencí de que esa sonrisa que estaba ante mí era real y no sólo una ilusión provocada por mi cerebro (al cual nadie podría culpar, demasiado cuerdo se había mantenido el pobre en la excentricidad que era mi vida).

-Niña, gracias a ti... mi teoría ha quedado confirmada.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**YES! estoy viva! actualicé! xDDD**

**Y será una doble actualización! **

**Están listos/as para una clase de biología? ;)**

**Hana**


	16. Surprise

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy, re-violable Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)**_

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

* * *

**Leah**

-Leah Clearwater… ¿Cuánto sabes de biología celular?-me preguntó el doctor Jeremiah Ophanie con un brillo triunfante en sus ojos. Me parecía la mar de bien que estuviera encantado, en serio, pero si le decía que tenía los conocimientos necesarios ¿Cuándo carajos me dejaría abordar el problema por el que me recorrí el Estado entero? Porque estaba oliendo que se venía una chachara/perorata cuasi interminable.

Al final, no tuve que contestarle porque la perorata empezó.

Puñetas.

-Todos estamos constituidos por células… lo sabes. En cada una de nuestras células tenemos un núcleo que contiene nuestro ADN, donde asimismo, se encuentra codificado nuestros caracteres genéticos. Lo que nadie sabe, excepto yo, es que los quileutes somos diferentes a nivel intracelular. Ese cromosoma extra que tenemos dicta que el núcleo de todas nuestras células se encuentren protegidos por una doble membrana, la membrana nuclear presente en la mayoría de las formas de vida y una totalmente exclusiva que no sólo recubre al núcleo protegiéndolo (por eso somos inmunes a la mayoría de las enfermedades), sino también se encuentra conectado al resto de los orgánulos celulares como la mitocondria, el aparato de Golgi, el retículo endoplasmático (tanto liso como rugoso), etc., etc.  
Cuando entras en fase, tu cerebro envía una descarga por tu sistema nervioso, esa descarga llega hasta cada una de tus células, directamente a esa membrana. Ella a su vez responde, ordenándoles a los demás orgánulos que se transformen. La secreción que libera dicha membrana mantiene en excelentes condiciones al resto de la célula y a su vez la repara de cualquier daño. Por eso nuestra existencia es más prolongada que la de los humanos normales, por eso nuestro metabolismo es más lento luego de la cúspide de la primera transformación y por eso sanamos tan rápido. También es la razón por la cual necesitamos ingerir una gran cantidad de alimentos y tener largos ciclos de sueño. Y finalmente… es la razón por la que la ponzoña de los vampiros es mortal para nosotros. Es una de las pocas cosas que la membrana no puede resistir, y una vez muerta la membrana, mueren el resto de los orgánulos, ya que se encuentran simbióticamente ligados a ella.

Mis ojos debieron demostrar demasiado bien mi asombro, porque por segunda vez pude deleitarme con su sonrisa. Me gustaba, era como el abuelo que nunca pude disfrutar, incluso su carácter de mierda me agradaba.

-Mi única inquietud… lo único que no me permitía dar por cierta mi teoría, esta que te acabo de explicar, es el origen de esa membrana. Es gracias a ti que puedo concluirla.

-¿Cómo?

-El cromosoma extra se encuentra tanto en hombres como en mujeres. El que las féminas no desarrollen la habilidad de transformarse se debe seguramente a que el estrógeno (aquella hormona que define, en su cantidad, al momento de la gestación, el sexo), restringe, anula, a la membrana, ya sea limitando su conexión con el resto de los orgánulos o quizás interrumpiendo su crecimiento. Seguramente (y podría jurarlo) el que seas estéril –remarcó haciendo comillas en el aire- se deba a una baja producción de estrógenos en tu cuerpo. Por lo tanto…

-¿Por lo tanto…?- me había pillado por completo. Sentía que estaba al borde de algo grande, pero todavía no llegaba a captar de qué.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros casi despreocupadamente- dime tú por qué estás aquí…

-Yo… mmm… últimamente siento cansancio, mareos, incluso mis piernas dejan de funcionar… tengo miedo de que algo raro me pase y que se encuentre relacionado al hecho de que soy mujer y puedo entrar en fase…

-¿Hace cuánto de tu última fase?

-Tres meses y algo…

-¿Mantienes relaciones sexuales con regularidad con alguien?

Ahí mi cara enrojeció por completo. No sabía cómo contestar a eso ¿Qué tal si se negaba a ayudarme si sabía con quién estaba yo imprimada?

-No quiero saber con quién. No me interesa. Por ahora. Sólo deseo saber SÍ las mantienes y si usas protección.

-Ehmmm… si y no.- el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación me estaba asustando. Todo parecía dirigirse a una sentencia que pensé que nunca en la vida iba a escuchar.

-Interesante…-susurró sobándose la barbilla- al parecer no sólo la membrana se ve repelida por el estrógeno, sino que la hormona es predominantemente letal para ella. Te explicaré. Como hace tres meses que no entras en fase, la membrana ha dejado de liberar la secreción que permite la transformación, aquella sustancia que a su vez se repele con el poco estrógeno en tu sangre. Es decir que, sin esa secreción, tu estrógeno ha encontrado vía libre para producirse a un mayor ritmo, quizás no de manera descomunal; pero sí lo suficiente para poder yo decirte, como médico, que probablemente estés embarazada.

-La madre que me parió…-murmuré antes de proceder (metódicamente y con mucha gracia, por cierto), a desmayarme en el suelo de ese oh-funcional-hangar.

* * *

**Pero qué matete! No saben cómo la pensé y la pensé y la pensé... tratando de encontrarle la vuelta tanto al estado de Leah como a la posibilidad que barajé al final del fic... posibilidad que veremos si se dará en el próximo capi que probablemente sea el último... xDDD**

**Lamento mucho la larga espera, y agradezco a TODOS con todo mi corazón por haberme aguantado, por dejarme todos esos reviews de apoyo... nunca terminaría de expresarles mi cariño y mi gratitud. Si me obligué a sentarme y terminar de escribir y pulir y transcribir esto, fue porque vi cómo seguían cayendo los reviews...**

**Los AMO.**

**Hana ;)**


	17. Verdad, Seth

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy, re-violable Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)**_

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

* * *

**Seth**

-¿Dónde estuviste?- le pregunté apenas traspasó la puerta.

Le había dado una semana exactamente para que se decidiera a decirme dónde había estado ese día que había ido a "visitar a su amiga del instituto" (si claro, uno vuelve pálido como un vampiro después de visitar a un amigo, aja…) pero ella no me había dicho nada. Sólo se limitaba a mirarme fijamente (no pidiendo sexo, lamentablemente) como si buscara algo en mí.

-Yo…-cerró los ojos ella, y casi pude ver como su mirada se desviaba a la izquierda al abrirlos. Venía una mentira.

-No…-estrujé los puños, frustrado- no me mientas Leah…- no hay cosa que odie más que el que ella me mienta, el que ella me oculte cosas… Siento como si no estuviera a su altura, como si yo no fuera lo suficientemente confiable como para ayudarla a solucionar sus problemas, o entenderla. Me hacía sentir impotente.

Largando un aullido, se derrumbó a mis pies.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname Seth!- chilló con el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro, llorando como una Magdalena- ¡No quise mentirte nunca! ¡Lo juro! ¡Odio mentirte!- lloró agarrándose el pecho.

Mis manos se sentían casi tan estúpidas e inútiles como yo. Las estaba meneando de un lado a otro, vacilante en la duda si debía levantarla, acariciarla, abrazarla… cualquier cosa que pudiera aliviar su llanto.

-Yo… yo…-hipó- fui a ver a un médico…-susurró pasándose el dorso de la mano por la cara, secándose las lágrimas que insistían en seguir precipitándose. Al oírla, mi corazón trastabilló. Nunca me gustaron los médicos. Y a ella tampoco. Si ella había ido a un médico es que algo muy, muy malo (malísimo) le sucedía… y ella no me lo había dicho.

El animal dentro de mí reaccionó ante la amenaza a su compañera. Tomé a Leah de los hombros y la estrellé contra la pared de la cocina, apretando entre mis manos esos brazos tan malditamente delgados… ella era tan… tan frágil.

-¡¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?- estallé a pocos centímetros de su rostro- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy tu puto compañero! ¡Entiéndelo de una jodida puta concha vez! -gruñí sintiendo como ella temblaba entre mi cuerpo y la pared -¡¿Cómo te sentirías…? Dime… ¡¿Cómo te sentirías si yo te hiciera lo mismo? ¡¿Cómo te sentirías si yo te ocultara algo? ¡Y encima relacionado a mi salud!- bajé la cabeza, tratando de calmar a la bestia, pero era en vano. Me sentía como si todo mi mundo se viera amenazado y no pudiera hacer nada para defenderlo.

En medio de mi furia, percibí como ella susurraba algo inentendible. Su cabeza, aún baja, era totalmente cubierta por sus cabellos.

-¿Qué?-le exigí.

-Hay… Dios… Hay…-pude sentirla tragar saliva.

-Dímelo Leah… dime qué puede ser tan terrible…- temblé ante el dolor de saber que algo le sucedía a mi compañera- moriré si no me lo dices…

-Hay una posibilidad… de que esté embarazada…

El universo se detuvo en su totalidad… mis dedos lentamente suavizaron su agarre sobre sus brazos… mi rostro alcanzó la altura del suyo, permitiéndome clavar mi mirada en la de ella.

Claras perlas grises. Sus ojos eran calmos lagos. Sin la turbiedad de la mentira y el engaño que habían logrado empañarlos durante las últimas semanas.

-¿Cómo?- no tenía sentido. Estaba diciéndome la verdad, pero no tenía sentido… en lo absoluto. Del estupor mis piernas se habían doblado, sentándonos a ambos en el suelo.

-El que…. Ahh… al no transformarme, podría decirse que… mi cuerpo ha ¿empezado a… calentar el horno…? –hipó.

Incluso temblando como una hoja, incluso después de la bestialidad con que la traté, aún con la visible angustia que experimentaba, ella trataba de hacerme reír, de calmarme…

Estreché su cuerpo contra el mío, tratando de traspasarle mi calor, de demostrarle la inmensidad de mi amor por ella, de compensar mi furioso exabrupto con toda la ternura que pudiera inocular a mi abrazo.

-Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez… no me dejaste tomarte sin antes prevenirme de todos los "contra" –reí contra su hombro- ahí tienes… una menos. ***1**

-No seas estúpido…-susurró aferrándose a mí, atrapando mi cuerpo entre sus piernas- biológicamente… somos… hermanos…-sentí las lágrimas de ella deslizándose por mi espalda- el bebé podría nacer… mal… -la percibí sorber con intensidad- con alguna malformación… con alguna enfermedad congénita…-presionó su frente contra mí, como si buscara fundirse con mi cuerpo.

-Yo lo querría aún si naciera con tres brazos, dos cabezas, ocho piernas, un ojo, de color verde y cantando Justin Bieber… lo amaré porque será tuyo… lo amo porque es nuestro…

-Seth…-jadeó restregándose contra mí. Sin darme cuenta había empezado a acariciar su espalda, a masajear sus nalgas. Su respiración se detuvo cuando coloqué mi mano sobre su suave vientre.

-Leah ¿Tendrías a mi bebé…?- pregunté antes de besarla, preso de la necesidad de sentir a mi mujer, de alejar de ella toda angustia, de sanarla a base de caricias, de hallar en ella y sólo en ella, en su dulce cuerpo, mi paz… mi hogar.

Nos sacamos (o mejor dicho nos arrancamos) lo imprescindible para poder tomarnos el uno al otro, en una entrega nacida de la necesidad, del miedo a la pérdida; en una muda promesa hecha entre nuestras almas, a través de nuestros cuerpos, de siempre estar el uno para el otro. Sin mentiras, sin engaños. Lo bueno y lo malo.

Resbalamos, ondulamos, nos mecíamos en una agónica danza. En un vaivén angustiante y desenfrenado, sin un ápice de deseo erótico, sólo necesidad en el estado más puro. Leah era el aire para mí. Sin ella no podría. No intentaría ni siquiera seguir viviendo.

Cuando, agotada, se recostó sobre mí, sólo una palabra salía de su boca. La única respuesta que quería obtener de ella.

-Si…

-¿Y…?

-¿Y….? –inquirió con los ojos aún desenfocados.

-¿Cuándo tenemos cita con el doc? –sonreí de costado, acariciando su nariz con la mía.

Ella rió entre mis brazos…

El mundo volvía a tener color.

* * *

**Hola! No están alucinando! Soy yo! Otra vez!**  
**Les explicaré. Lo que pasa es que hay un bar/confitería en mi ciudad, que cuando voy, me inspira a escribir mucho. Voy ahí cuando falta algún profesor de la facu a tomarme un café... y esto es lo que sale! xDD**

**Me parece que unos cuantos profesores míos van a terminar quebrados gracias a ciertas lectoras XDD**

**1*- Del capítulo "Fuego y trueno" Leah le dice a Seth:**

**_-No podremos tener hijos…-murmuró muy bajito sobre mi oído- nos repudiarán, porque no creo poder mantener esto en secreto… -suspiró sobre mi piel._**

**Espero poder volver a actualizar pronto! :D**

**Kisses, Hana ;)**_  
_


	18. Familia

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, hiper-sexy, re-violable Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)**_

**Desde Alfa hasta Omega  
**By Hana Hime

* * *

-Seth, si me vuelves a pedir que puje, ¡te arrancaré la garganta!-gruñó Leah apretando sus dientes, su cara amoratada por el esfuerzo, el cuerpo bañado en sudor.

-Niña, ríndete de una vez. Sabes que no podrás traerla al mundo sino aceptas lo que eres…-la sermoneó el doctor Ophanie acariciando rítmicamente su vientre, presionando con maestría para ayudar a la niña a salir sin lastimarla.

-¡Mierda, joder, coño!-aulló Leah antes de transformarse en loba y suspirar, con un alivio instantáneo por el agrandamiento de su cuerpo, y a su vez, de sus caderas, lo cual permitiría un parto más viable concorde al tamaño (gran tamaño) de la criatura.

-Te lo dije- le soltó con todo su mal genio el médico ermitaño, renovando su masaje sobre su vientre.

Fuera de la cabaña una legión de vampiros protegía el lugar. Eran estatuas bellas y letales, liderados por Bella, que no dejarían que nadie dentro de esa cabaña sufriera ningún daño del exterior.

Era imposible que Sam no se hubiera enterado del estado de Leah con la cantidad de idas y vueltas que obligatoriamente habían tenido que hacer ellos a la casa de los Cullen y los Cullen a la casa de ellos. Seth amaba a su esposa y se había dado cuenta de que ninguna mujer debía pasar la dulce y tortuosa espera de su bebé sin sus amigas para apoyarla, darle consejos, incluso hasta para retarla cuando estuviera obstinadamente haciendo algo que por su estado no debía.  
Así que por eso, por la certeza de que Sam, o algún otro de la manada habían visto a Leah en esas idas y vueltas, es que estaban todos vigilando.

Edward lo sentía como algo más que personal. Era una deuda de honor que debía saldar con su amigo por cuidar de ellos en su momento. Sólo por encima de sus cenizas pasarían.

En Bella el sentimiento era aún más violento que en su esposo. Si llegaba a olor a Sam o a alguno de los suyos, no dudaría en arrojarse como una flecha directo a su yugular. Ya estaba bien ese jueguito de 'si no eres parte de la manada eres el enemigo'. Que se atrevieran… ya verían que con sus amigos nadie se metía.

Alice mirada hacia todos lados, histérica por no saber qué pasaría. Su estúpido don no había sufrido ninguna mutación, por lo cual, seguía sin ver qué pasaría de acuerdo a las decisiones de los metamorfos. Y eso la estaba frustrando mucho. Demasiado. Tanto que ni Jasper podía calmarla del todo, por más fuerte que lo intentara.

Rosalie destellaba en mil reflejos de mortíferos diamantes. Mientras ella estuviera presente, nadie dañaría al bebé de nadie. Por más que casi detestara a la Clearwater, la admiraba por haber tenido el valor de hacer su vida como le pareciera y haber conseguido aquello que ella añoraba más que nada en el mundo.

Y Emmett… Emmett era Emmett, impetuoso, impaciente, ansioso por tener una batalla con quien fuera.

Esme y Carlisle se habían quedado en la casa familiar cuidando a Renesmee.

Jacob, Quil y Embry conformaban la última barricada, justo delante de la puerta de la casa del doctor Ophanie. Esperaban no tener que enfrentarse con el resto de la manada, de todo corazón.

Todo era quietud en el impenetrable bosque, sólo interrumpía el silencio el cantar de los pájaros, los gruñidos de los animales que se habían alejado del área, avisados por su instinto de que había un depredador por demás feroz en su hogar, y los aullidos (ya más mansos) de Leah al pujar…

La tensión era demasiada y encrespaba aún más los nervios de todos… hasta que…

-Oh Dios…-Bella tembló al escuchar el llanto del bebé. Fuerte, saludable, con un aroma a canela y cubierto por la sangre de su amiga. Tuvo que luchar con el impulso de pegar la vuelta e ir a ver a Leah, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que esto aún no terminaba.

Los minutos pasaron y sólo el lloriqueo del bebé se escuchaba junto con el movimiento y choque de instrumentos metálicos. Probablemente estuviera el doctor revisando a la beba, sus signos vitales, temperatura, miembros… y quizás, incluso, tomando muestras de sangre para ver si la niña saldría a la madre (con la capacidad de transformarse) o como la abuela.

El ruido del pasto siendo aplastado los alertó. El momento había llegado.  
Increíblemente, la primera en acercarse a través de la espesura fue Emily y detrás de ella Sam, los seguían el resto de la manada, Jared y Kim, Paul y Rachel, Collin y Brady acompañados ambos de dos mujeres, una rubia de unos quince años y una pequeña de diez de tez morena.

La manada de Sam en pleno y asombrosamente, en forma humana, se acercó, desplegándose en medialuna frente a la cabaña.

-¿Emily…?-inquirió Bella queriendo saber las intenciones de todos de boca de ella. Sabía por Leah que sin la ayuda de su prima no hubieran hallado al doctor, ni hubiera sido la joven Clearwater bien atendida durante los siete meses que duró el embarazo ni hubiera tenido un parto tan corto y al parecer sin problemas. Si las mujeres estaban presentes, los hombres no se atreverían a entrar en fase… pero nunca se sabía.

-No vamos a hacerles daño… ¿Sam?-llamó la mujer a su pareja.

-Es la verdad… como les dijimos en su momento, nosotros no gozamos de la misma libertad que ustedes...-se acercó a su mujer y la tomó de la mano- ese bebé es miembro de la tribu… de la manada por ser hijo de quien es… por ser sangre de mi mujer…-besó la mano de Emily- por ser descendiente de los Uley.

Sorprendida, Bella miró a su marido, quien a su vez no apartaba la vista de Sam.

-¿Planeas llevarte a la bebé?-inquirió Edward tensándose.

Las mujeres de la manada soltaron un jadeo, se desprendieron de la mano de su compañero y los miraron con indignación.

-¡¿Es eso cierto? ¡¿Quieren quitarle el bebé a una madre?  
-¡¿Es que están locos?  
-¡Creí que habíamos venido en paz!

Miles de réplicas de ese estilo invadieron la quietud del bosque hasta que el chirrido de la puerta del hangar los sorprendió y calló a todos.

El doctor Jeremiah Ophanie salió, portando entre sus brazos un pequeño y de dulce aroma bulto, envuelto en una mantita rosa. El gorjeo de la bebé y su imagen jugando con el largo cabello del médico entre sus manecitas conmovió hasta al más duro. Con la tez de un oliva claro y rizos oscuros como la noche, su mirada, de una inteligencia increíble para un recién nacido, nacía en un par de preciosas perlas grises como las de su madre.  
Detrás del doctor estaba Seth, sosteniendo a su exhausta y pálida mujer.

-Se llama Mirabelle***1**… Como mi tía abuela… Realmente ¿Quieres arrebatármela… Sam?-inquirió Leah soltando grandes lágrimas.

Más que tristeza, aún más que frustración, sentía lástima de pensar en qué clase de persona se había llegado a transformar el hombre que una vez amó.

Bella sentía que de ser humana, estaría llorando, igual que lo sentían Alice y Rose.

-No…-susurró Sam avergonzado de ese pensamiento peregrino que en un momento había cruzado su mente. Tomó una filosa roca del suelo y se cortó en medio de la palma. La sangre comenzó a fluir mientras él apretaba el puño hacia ellos- por mi sangre… que no los lastimaremos… ni ahora… ni nunca…-juró, sus ojos fijos en la beba.

Todos los miembros de la manada lo imitaron, jurando, para alivio de sus parejas.

-Gracias Sam… Emily…-sonrió Leah mirando a uno y otro… con infinito aprecio hacia su prima, pues sabía que nada hubiera sido posible sin su intervención.

* * *

**13 años más tarde…**

Sue Swan colgaba la ropa fuera de la casa de su marido… de su casa, pensando en cómo la vida daba y quitaba sin que uno se diera cuenta. Allí estaba ella, nueva y felizmente casada… disfrutando del amor y la compañía de un hombre que todos los días, con pequeños detalles, le demostraba lo valiosa que era.  
Y aún así… ni cinco años de matrimonio feliz podían llenar el vacío que sentía por la ausencia de sus hijos.  
Habían hecho algo que para ella era imperdonable… pero eran sus hijos… sus únicos hijos… y no había día en que no se preguntara si había obrado bien… Pero ya era tarde. No había estado allí para apoyar a su única hija durante el embarazo… no había sido ella quién le enseñara cómo cuidar un bebé (algo con lo que había soñado toda su vida) sino una de los Cullen y Emily.  
Tenía muy clara la medida de su culpabilidad… sabía que era la razón por la cual cada año, desde el nacimiento de su nieta, había comprado un peluche en el día de su cumpleaños… peluches que quizás jamás recibiría…

Amargas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. El daño que le habían causado seguía siendo demasiado grande… pero sabía que ellos estaban igual… siendo que hasta el último momento, habían buscando su aceptación.

Colocando el último broche, tomó el canasto con una mano, apoyándolo contra sus caderas, y cuando se estaba por dirigir hacia la casa, un escalofrío recorrió por entero su cuerpo.

Su mirada fue al bosque, a la impenetrable y oscura maleza, donde tres pares de ojos la miraban. Dos de ellos a la altura de la cabeza de un caballo y el otro par, de un color gris casi verde, la miraba a la altura de la cabeza de un perro raza Gran Danés.

No necesitó más para saber quiénes eran. El canasto cayó, rebotando por el cobertizo mientras su cuerpo daba un paso tentativo hacia la salida.

Los ojos grises, casi verdes, se cerraron durante un instante y una niña emergió de la maleza.

Delgada y alta para su edad, parecía casi de dieciséis años… piel olivácea besada por el sol, melena oscura como la noche con rulos en las puntas, hermosa y orgullosa de lo que era. Su nieta. Mirabelle.

Quiso dar el paso, realmente quiso hacerlo. Sólo levantar la mano y abrirles la puerta a su vida otra vez… sólo un saludo era suficiente…

Pero al mirar a los dos pares de ojos que se encontraban aún en el bosque, retrajo su mano hacia su pecho. Aún no podía, todavía no…

Mirabelle, retrocedió hacia el bosque sin darle la espalda. No había dolor ni tristeza ni rencor en sus ojos… sólo una fiera determinación. Su abuela había vacilado. Con eso podía empezar.

La pequeña manada se alejó tan sigilosamente como habían llegado. Podían ser sólo tres por sangre, pero sabían que en realidad su familia era aún más grande… la manada, los Cullen… sólo era cuestión de que Sue quisiera ser parte de ella…

Porque hasta el miembro más insignificante de una manada, un omega, puede encontrar la felicidad… si encuentra a alguien que lo considere su prioridad, su alfa. Esta es la historia de una arpía que conoció la felicidad… y se volvió sirena.

* * *

**Bueno, sólo puedo decir, GRACIAS. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. No habría llegado a escribir nada sin todos ustedes que leyeron, leen y se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario para apoyar, para criticar, para apresurar... realmente no puedo creer que sean tantos. Los quiero, con todo mi corazón a todos... estoy sin palabras. No puedo creer que terminara...  
**

***1 Mirabelle es realmente el nombre de la tía abuela de Leah y Seth según la Guia Ilustrada Oficial de Crepúsculo.**

**Sin más que decir, realmente shockeada de que este sea el fin...**

**GRACIAS ESPECIALES A:**

******Adeline (eianem) -LA PRINCIPAL COMENTARISTA DE ESTE FIC XD-**  
Morenita Black Clearwater  
Clarisee  
Cuki2  
Sara  
Carl9ina  
XXCarolinaXX (no sé si son la misma xD)  
Brezza  
Neko-Tiara  
MaLiGnA BlAcK  
Missboss  
Leah 61  
Adrian  
Gabii  
Yadee  
Karicatura  
Renesmeew aliceew  
Megamolpe  
Rosary Blacu  
Max KaDaR  
Persefone Black Turner  
Takahashi  


**Besos, Hana ;)**


	19. Bonus track: Cartas

_**El mundo de Twilight, así como sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, el resto (que comprende al maravilloso, sensacional, híper-sexy, re-violable Edward Cullen) es todo de ella... además, si fuera ella ya hubiera publicado Midnight Sun y/o Forever Dawn (v.v como la envidio...)**_

**Desde**** Alfa**** hasta ****Omega  
**By Hana Hime

* * *

**Advertencia, esto se ubica después de 'Desarraigo'**

* * *

_Lei:_

_ Quisiera ponerte "querida Leah" pero sabes que esas cosas no van conmigo, siempre serás mi amiga, la incondicional y valiente Leah, así que además de cursi, querida se queda corto._

_ ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. ¿Cómo está Seth? No sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos Alice y yo, igual que Edward extraña a Seth. Renesmee los extraña a los dos, pero ya no pregunta porque cada vez que lo hace, la tristeza inunda toda la casa (Jasper realmente tiene que aprender a controlarse)._

_ Alice, aquí presente, dice que más vale que te estés vistiendo con estilo, que sino se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla. Yo que tu le hago caso…_

_ Los vampiros no lloramos… pero si no me contestas, te juro que lo haré… _

_Te quiere, Bells._

* * *

**Bells:**

** Ídem con lo primero, querida se queda muy muy corto. Estamos… creo que podría decir que estamos lo más bien que se puede estar… los extrañamos horrores, a ustedes, a la reserva, a Forks… todo aquí nos es extraño… tan movido, tan poblado… a veces ambos nos miramos preguntándonos si alguna vez podremos volver a nuestro pequeña reserva… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Es insólito pensando en lo mucho que antes la odiaba!**

** El dinero que nos dieron nos ha servido para comprar una pequeña casita, de nuestro tamaño, a nuestro gusto, a pesar de que con lo que nos dieron pudimos comprar tranquilamente una mansión (por cierto, eres una exagerada). Pero Seth está buscando trabajo, ya que no nos gusta vivir de lo prestado, bien que lo sabes y me conoces, así que cuando pueda, te devolveremos el dinero, y si te llegas a negar, juro que no te volveré a hablar.**

**Te quiere a pesar de que chupas sangre, Lei.**

**P.D.: Alice, salgo todos los días a regar las plantas usando una bolsa de basura. JA!**

* * *

Leah Clearwater, más te vale que no estés hablando en serio, pues ahora sé donde vives y en cualquier momento me aparezco para convertirme en tu sombra. ¿Understand, clarito? Te extraño, ¿Cuándo podremos ir a visitarte?, ¡Instala Internet así podemos hablar todos los días!, ¡Apura, apura!  
Acá tengo a Jasper, que me molesta diciendo que tengo que tener paciencia, que debo esperar a que se asienten… pero ya no puedo esperar!

Por cierto, ¿JJ los atendió bien? ¿Le dijiste que ibas de mi parte? Espero que todo haya salido bien. ¿Cuál es tu nuevo nombre _artístico_? ¡Jajaja!

Te súper quiere, forever! (aunque cuando te transformes olvides todo acerca de la depilación) Mary Alice Brandon Cullen de Hale Whitlock

* * *

**Edward:**

** Desde ya pido disculpas por mi horrible letra, supongo que será casi ilegible… ja! Qué puedo decirte… la verdad es que te extraño Ed y a Jake también… con Leah estamos bien, tratando de no abusar de… AH! Me acordé! Eres un zarpado! Cómo nos van a dar tamaña cantidad de dinero! Casi me da un infarto cuando Leah abrió el bolso!**

**Cuando terminemos de arreglar todo, tienen que venir a vernos, y trae a Alice, a Jake, a Nessie, a Esme, al doc, al grandulón, diablos… hasta trae a la Blondie si quieres!**

** Por cierto… has tenido noticias de… de Sue? Si no sabes nada no te preocupes… sólo quería saber como se encontraba.**

** Ah, por cierto, ¿a ustedes les gusta algún tipo de… líquido rojo súper jugosito en especial? Es que queremos recibirlos como se merece, en especial a la peque, no sé si Leah lo habrá hecho, pero por las dudas, agradécele por comunicarnos con Jenks, todo ese asunto quedó arreglado, aunque no me acostumbro a la… identidad secreta de Leah jajaja!**

**Bueno, se me ha cansado la mano, ya me desacostumbré a escribir, qué cosa conmigo!**

**Cuídate amigo, un abrazo.  
Seth**

* * *

Estimado Seth:

No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que tú y Leah se encuentran bien. Aunque sabía que conseguirías apañártelas, como tu amigo no pude evitar el preocuparte por tu bienestar y el de tu familia, así como tú lo has hecho por la mía. Aquí en Forks las cosas están todavía un poco tensas, no quiero hacerte sentir miserable, pero tampoco he de mentirte. Sue no le dirige la palabra a nadie más que a Sam, aunque debo decirte que Charlie la ha estado acompañando, y, aunque no le… cuadre mucho vuestra situación, sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer su madre es aceptar las cosas, y trata con empeño de que salga de su aislamiento.

Las cosas no son lo mismo sin ustedes, ya debes de saberlo. Pero no queriéndote causar mayor angustia, procedo a comentarte que planeamos visitarlos en unas semanas, al menos eso es lo que pronostica Alice, ya que su visión se nubla cuando quiere saber qué es lo que haremos para esas fechas. No te tengo cerca y aún así ya veo que piensas que eso de la adivinación y de que Alice no pueda veros es un _coñazo_.

No queriendo insultarte, sólo quiero que sepas que mi familia estará por siempre a tu disposición, no importa lo que necesiten allí estaremos.

No sé que más decirte, la verdad es que estoy tan poco acostumbrado a escribir cartas como tú amigo.

Un abrazo.

Tu amigo.

Edward.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Esto que leen es un pequeño bonus track que se me ocurrió antes de escribir el último capítulo y del que estaba un poquito insegura... pero dije, _al diablo!_ y aquí lo tienen. Se ubica justo después de desarraigo.**

**Ahora si, ya que me saqué la espinita, se acabó, finito ajajajaa**

**Por cierto, me pareció de lo más lógico que si Leah y Seth quisieran casarse, Leah tuviera que recurrir a Jason Scott (o Jenks) para hacerse toda una cartilla de documentos e identificaciones. A uds cuál les hubiera gustado que fuera el nombre artístico de Leah? ;)**

**Kisses, Hana ;)**


End file.
